


Shooting the Moon

by alittlebit2011



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebit2011/pseuds/alittlebit2011
Summary: 大家都知道Tony Stark向來把拯救世界當成個人娛樂，那——拯救神呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 基本電影宇宙，部分設定與動畫EMH相關。  
> 2\. Loki的存在感在前半段將會非常非常非常強烈。  
> 3\. 第5章窺淫癖Loki、偽強X情節注意。  
> 4\. 特別感謝ailuoqianka，千言萬語難以表達擼主對她的感謝&喜愛於萬一，肉的雷點都是我的，火辣度都是她加的！  
> 5\. 這次恥度、雷度和OOC程度恐怕通通都會突破天際(艸)，慎入，絕對絕對要慎入啊！！！

要是Tony能未卜先知，那天他就絕對不會縱容自己以平時最為鍾愛的方式來迎接嶄新的一天——走進廚房，按下咖啡機按鈕。事實上，要是Tony切確知道接下來有什麼在等著他，搞不好他會在一出娘胎時就把咖啡給戒了也說不定。

 

*

 

"Clint，昆氏噴射機準備好了嗎？" 穿著全套制服的Steve踏進客廳確認，他向在場的Natasha、Bruce點點頭作為簡單的招呼，他們也和他一樣整裝待發。

"就等您一聲令下，長官！"人雖不在客廳，但Clint模仿老兵的腔調透過Jarvis的揚聲系統依舊活靈活現，"順便問一聲，只有我對「把紐約交給Tony Stark一個人」這件事感到罪孽深重嗎？"

"這事我們已經開會討論過了，Clint。" Steve意思意思警告，還是相當樂意再對隊友及自己重申第N次，"九頭蛇在西南方蠢蠢欲動，前往調查時必須有人負責留守。Thor最近一直聯絡不上，機動性最高的鋼鐵人是最適合的人選，這只是暫時的...何況Tony也不是一個人，巴氏大廈和X學院兩邊我都知會過了，一有狀況他們會來幫忙的。" Steve越說越像是在安慰自己。

Bruce欲言又止。他向來是留守名單上的常客，可這次不同以往，神盾局測出九頭蛇活動基地有大量伽瑪射線外洩，調查小組需要這方面的專家隨侍在側提供諮詢，所以最後Bruce還是什麼也沒說。

"我想你誤會了，Cap。" Natasha一派正經，"從過去的經驗歸納，Clint擔心的應該是紐約，而非Tony。" 她頓了頓，寡淡的笑意在眼中隱約，"不過，我也沒有十成把握，畢竟Clint有罪惡感這件事我也是第一次聽說。"

無論已宣未宣，那些針對 **某特定對象** 而生的種種擔憂都被有效地削減了不少。至於這位某特定對象本人，則在結束完為期整整七天的全面升級周後體力嚴重透支，現在正陷在King Size軟綿綿床陣裡呼呼大睡中。

"還是妳了解我，Nat。" Clint的嗓音甜得發膩。

"出發。" Steve下令，拉下面罩前不忘朝Natasha投去感激的一瞥，Bruce跟著起身。

突然間，空氣中出現肉眼可見的綠色波紋，有如漣漪般不斷外擴，波紋中心發出一陣亮光，那並不是太過神聖耀眼的光輝，反倒有種習慣黑暗後重見光明的刺目。

光芒漸漸散去，復仇者自組隊伊始至今最最難纏棘手的敵人——Loki Laufeyson，就站在大廳中央。

沒有人真的完全看清Natasha的動作，上一秒她還窩在沙發裡檢查身上裝備，下一秒她就已經在Loki左側站定，經過大幅升級的強力腕鎗直直對準Loki頭部，取下金邊眼鏡的Bruce也在Loki右翼擺出作戰姿勢，Steve穩舉盾牌，準備正面迎敵。

場面一觸即發。

"冷靜點，復仇者們，我是來尋求幫助的。" Loki高舉雙手——宇宙通用的標準談判姿勢。

Clint咒駡一聲。

"待在原地，Clint。這是命令。" Steve不敢大意地指示，"把話說清楚，Loki，我們沒閒功夫陪你耗。" 他沉聲低喝。

"彼此彼此。" Loki放下雙手，思忖了一下才簡短說明，"Thor中了女巫Amora的魔法，被關在由她一手打造的特殊空間裡，再不及時解除魔法，Thor就會喪失自我，永遠困在裡面。" 仍是一貫的冷漠高傲，絲毫不像有求於人。

"哈！意思是你是來搬救兵的？你想救Thor？ **你？** " Clint嗤之以鼻，"說Hulk其實是 **粉紅色的** 我還比較願意相信！" 覺得還少了些什麼的他，正打算呼叫更強大的(嘴炮)火力支持，沒想到卻失敗了，"喂！你把Jarvis怎麼了？除了維持通話外我什麼也做不了！" Clint高分貝質問。

"我把這裡暫時封鎖了，免得受到不必要的打擾，" Loki避重就輕，"我要找的人只有復仇者，只有Thor的...朋友而已。" 他刻意強調，直接對Steve發話，Loki明白，一切都取決於眼前這個男人的態度。

Steve緊皺眉頭，陷入沉默。

Clint的懷疑當然是正確的，Loki對Thor的恨意絕對無庸置疑。...可是，在某些非常短暫的和平間隙裡——比如前一個陰謀才剛被瓦解，下一個陰謀又還在準備中的戰間期裡，Steve也不是沒有親眼見識過這對養兄弟那稱不上真摯，但確實存在某種默契的相處模式。更別提他們之間那種只要一開戰，旁人就絕無插手餘地的你死我活。只有在和Thor戰鬥時，Loki才像真正在活著——這種古怪的念頭不止一次閃過Steve忙於疏散街上被無辜捲入鬩牆大戰的民眾的腦海裡，卻都因為實在太過扭曲而被他以四倍意志力驅散。總之，唯一可以肯定的是，無論流淌在Loki和Thor之間的究竟是什麼，那都非常非常非常複雜。

 _Thor真的有危險嗎？Loki真的想救Thor嗎？_ 美國隊長不會也不能冒無謂的風險去回答，而Steve......Steve沒有答案。

_Thor失聯的情形已經半月有餘，之前不是沒有過比這更長的紀錄，但沒和任何人說一聲也沒留下隻字片語？如此不負責任的行為實在不像Thor會做的事..._

"證明你說的話，Loki，拿出證據來。" Bruce合理要求。

"我不覺得有這個必要，博士。" Loki的禮貌充滿諷刺，"我們都很清楚彼此的立場，有沒有證據你們都一樣懷疑。既然如此，我又何必多此一舉？重點只在於信或不信而已。" 他聳聳肩。

"好吧。你要我們怎麼做？" Steve做出最後決定，Natasha放下腕鎗，Bruce的呼吸亦趨平緩。在通訊器那頭的Clint，用鼻子不滿的噴氣歸噴氣，倒也沒再多說什麼。要他們相信Loki是天方夜譚，可對Steve的信任 **就是** 這支隊伍之所以能存在的理由。

"替我把Jane Foster找來就行，我需要她和我一起去解除Amora下在Thor身上的魔法。" 就像事先排練過一樣，Loki流暢地表示，Steve的答覆顯然在他意料之中。

"Jane Foster？Thor的女朋友？閉上眼睛從我們之中隨便選一個都比女物理學家強！我看你根本就不想救Thor！不然就是你從頭到尾都在胡說八道！" 獨挑吐槽大樑的Clint的確相當盡心。

"Amora一定會在Thor身邊佈下只有她才能自由進出的結界，憑我的力量要潛入Amora製造的魔法空間自然不成問題，但要靠近Thor，除了Amora本人，就只有完全不具任何魔法資質的普通凡人才做得到，因為Amora絕對想不到要防範普通人。" 在任何人有機會插嘴前，Loki就繼續接著說道："我指的可是真真正正的普通人——超級士兵、綠色怪物、曾被拓展過心志又被硬打回原形的蠢蛋和 **妳** ，都不符合條件。" Loki嘲諷的目光特意在Natasha身上停留。

_我知道妳是什麼貨色。_

Natasha無畏地回視，微揚的下顎線條僅有一點點鋒利。

"那你跑來這裡幹嘛？怎不直接去把人綁走？像這種下三濫的勾當你不是最會了？" Clint火冒三丈，比起被加害者奚落，Loki對Natasha的輕蔑反而更叫他惱怒。

"由你們出面解釋更省事，我可不想邊對付Amora的魔法，邊應付哭哭啼啼的女人。" Loki扭著嘴唇，像是一想到那個畫面就忍不住作嘔。

"哼，你倒是很了解自己的反派形象嘛。" Clint還是很不爽。

"多謝讚美。" Loki禮數十足。

"夠了，" Steve介入，適時制止一場離題的攻訐，"我不能同意將Foster博士交給你，Loki，這對她來說太危險了。想要普通人我可以聯絡神盾，請他們提供人手，神盾探員都經過嚴格訓練，由他們和你一起去救Thor才更保險。" Steve就事論事。

"隨便你，話先說在前頭，我可是根據魔法解除的成功率判斷的，要是你自認為比我更瞭解Asgard魔法，那就請便。" 看著Steve面露難色，Loki揚起一側嘴角冷笑，"相信我，你們在地球上絕對找不到比Jane Foster更幼稚、更愚蠢、更俗不可耐的——"

一陣氣急敗壞的吼叫蓋過Loki傲慢的洋洋得意，他不得不暫時打住和眾人一起尋找噪音來源。

"Jarvis？Jarvis！這該死的咖啡機怎麼動都不動！我警告你，裝睡這招已經不管用了，你要是再像田納西那次那樣自作主張，我就買下梅西百貨，把你移過去，讓你從今以後只能管冷氣空調和電梯上上下下！" 能在眼睛都還沒完全睜開的半睡半醒下，把威脅說得如此別出心裁的，地球上除Tony Stark外不做第二人想。

眼見狂按啟動鍵未果，Tony索性學起頒獎台上的賽車手，把空空如也的玻璃咖啡壺整個拖出來，當作慶功香檳上下猛搖個不停。

開放式廚房的優點(與缺點)就是能讓廚房一覽無遺，不同程度的嘆息同時發自Steve、Natasha、Bruce三人口中，加上Clint「那是Tony嗎？」的呻吟和Loki疑惑又嫌惡的眼光，集結成一股足以引起Tony注意的強大原力，他後知後覺地看向客廳。

"原來我還在作夢，難怪咖啡機——" Tony自言自語，一時間忘了手上動作，被 **自己亂揮的** 玻璃壺重重敲中頭側。

" **嗷！** 痛死了！" Tony慘叫。

"呣，如果是 **他** ，也不是不可能啦..." Loki眨眨眼，望著Tony的神情堪比逛超級市場盯上限時特賣品的菜籃族。

" **不行！** " 異口同聲的交響大重唱氣勢磅礡。

"嘿！不准無視我！你們這群潛意識！" Tony揉著頭，不甘受冷落地抗議。

"拜託誰行行好！快去弄杯咖啡來讓這傢伙清醒一點！" Clint痛苦地喊，聲音一下子老了十歲。

Bruce搖搖頭，從Loki旁邊走開，以「我不入地獄誰入地獄」的無私修為銜命照辦。


	2. Chapter 2

等到Tony舒舒服服坐好，手裡還捧著熱騰騰的黑咖啡(第三杯，謝謝)——所有人，包括本來待在昆式噴射機裡的Clint，都已在客廳裡找到位子各自安身。Natasha又窩進原來那張柔軟的皮沙發裡，拿著不知何時變出來的薄刃修起指甲，看似心不在焉，只有熟悉她肢體動作的人才看得出她仍處於高度警戒下，而那位有幸得到間諜女王全副心神的對象，則安然地坐在Tony正對面的扶手椅上，姿態是真正的輕鬆愜意。Loki指尖互點，在胸前立成塔狀，任憑他的敵人們七嘴八舌地對新加入的Tony解釋來龍去脈，只在必要時提點幾聲。從Tony出現後，他那若有所思的目光就沒離開過Tony。

"所以——Jarvis 不能動就是這傢伙害的，而你們竟然還願意相信這個說謊就跟呼吸一樣，甚至不需要動用到嘴巴就行的超級惡棍的一面之詞，決定找個人和他一起進入未知魔法秘境，去救那個被他以萬種方式謀殺未遂的 _非_ 哥哥。" 透過飄著熱氣的馬克杯上緣，Tony有一下沒一下的瞟著Loki。Loki微笑不語，Tony於是垂下眼，專心喝著咖啡總結，"——對這個和Loki同行的人來說，最糟的情況是，乖乖跟過去才發現一切又是一場騙局，Thor正好端端地在某州速食店裡幫店家清空囤貨。然後這個人大概會被當成籌碼、棄子、炮灰，或任何一種用完即丟的拋棄式道具，毫無意義地陣亡。至於最好的情況，則是在魔法的包圍下被生人活祭，成功換回Thor——你們要找的就是這樣的一個人，沒錯吧？" Tony放下杯子，雙手抱胸環視眾人，眼神清醒嚴肅。

"那我還在等什麼？" 他露齒一笑。

"不！Tony！一定還有別的辦法！"

"不准去！你腦子被咖啡壺敲壞啦！"

"Tony，你再考慮一下——"

Steve、Clint、Bruce的勸阻似乎破天荒的有了成效，只見Tony斂起笑容，安靜下來。

 _這可不成。_ "沒時間猶豫了，你在這耽誤的每一秒，Thor能安全回來的機率就減低一分。" Loki緊盯著Tony，不允許自己的某種期待落空。

"嗯————" Tony端起杯子，又呷了一大口咖啡，他閉上眼睛，眉心擰出不少折痕，狀似非常為難。

"到底怎麼樣？難道大名鼎鼎的鋼鐵人怕了？" Loki追問，不自覺傾身，總是輕慢的語氣裡透出一絲急切。

" **噗——哈哈哈哈！** " Tony狂笑，一口咖啡全噴在Loki靠過來的臉上，本來圍在他身邊的Steve、Clint、Bruce連忙走避，不小心被濺到一點的Clint不停大叫「髒死了！」。

"抱歉、抱歉。" Tony一點誠意也沒有的咂咂嘴，"先不管救Thor的事是真是假，能被「渾沌與災厄之神」拜託，感覺還真是不賴啊！"

Loki默默施展法術把臉弄乾淨。 _小不忍則亂大謀，_ 他在心底對自己說， _要是我猜得沒錯，這份屈辱很快就能以十倍...不，是 **百倍** 的方式連本帶利在他身上討回來，完全沒必要在這時和他一般見識——_

" **啊哈哈哈哈！老子是人類代表！** " Tony還在拍著大腿大笑，那笑聲就像冰錐一樣深深刺進Loki耳裡，刺得他額角青筋直冒。

" **囂張什麼！候補！你只是候補而已！** " Loki咆哮，猛地站起，瞪著Tony的眼睛簡直能噴出毒液。

"好了好了，" 打圓場的使命依然落在美國隊長正直可靠的肩膀上，"Tony，你真的想清楚了？" Steve無奈的問，一同出生入死無數次，Tony的性子他們怎麼會不明白？基本上，Tony決定要做的事沒人能真正阻止得了——在不對肉體造成永久性傷害的前提下。

"當然。總不能有什麼好玩的都讓女士優先吧？" Tony對在場唯一沒白費力氣阻止他的女性擠擠眼，接著正色道："Loki剛也說了，時間不多了，你們還得去西南方當Heracles，兵分二路是最好的選擇，Steve。"

 _相信我。_ 深棕的眼瞳裡是從不輕易示人的請求。

"...我知道了。" Steve妥協了，也只能妥協。

獲得Steve支持的Tony滿意地點點頭。"我猜，不能穿鋼鐵衣去，對吧？" 他隨口問道。

"那裡是異次元，有魔法干擾，你穿了也沒用——" 恢復冷靜的Loki沒好氣的說。 _等等，他比Steve Rogers更快接受我說的這一切？_ "——你不懷疑我為什麼要救Thor？" Loki反問，頗有些真的好奇。

"有什麼好懷疑的？我看一定是「Thor只能死在我手上」之類的答案。" Tony轉轉眼珠，"你們那莫名其妙的兄弟愛我見識得夠多了，Thor非要當你哥哥的堅持，幾乎就和你非要挖出他的心踩在腳下的執著不相上下。" Tony往後一靠，仰頭看著Loki說得沒心沒肺。

"哼，自作聰明。" Loki居高臨下的俯視裡倒沒有太多不悅。

一聽Tony不能穿鋼鐵衣，Clint和Bruce本想開口再勸，卻被Steve凝重地以手勢制止。他們不情願又無計可施的樣子盡收Tony眼底，比咖啡還溫熱的暖意迅速擴散全身。 _放心，我不會拿自己的命開玩笑。_ 他朝夥伴們眨眨眼，從沙發上起身，與Loki對視，一字一句清晰地說："我會和你一起去救Thor，但我要你保證我的安全。"

Loki也不囉嗦，舉起手掌乾脆地發誓："在Amora的魔法領域裡，我出於無奈，同意勉強延續你那卑微渺小的生命——這樣如何？" 他假笑著問。

"不是很夠，Loki。這不是態度的問題，而是正不正式的問題。我要你實質的保證，我知道你做得到。" Tony毫不退讓。

"很好，看來你們之中還是有智力稍微高過昆蟲一點的人存在。" Loki真心讚美，他解開領口，露出蒼白頸項漠然誦念："以Jötunheim全境起誓，吾——Loki Laufeyson與Midgard人——Anthony Edward Stark，於女巫Amora所創之魔域境內，生死同命，存亡相依，如系一弦，如共一圓，若違此誓，反噬吾身。" 語畢，Loki用食指往頸側一比，那兒的皮膚上就多了一個宛如刺青的黑色叉叉。

"廢話說的夠多了，走吧。" Loki三度揚手，在Tony意識到之前，一陣和Loki現身大樓時相同的綠色光芒就將他和Loki團團圍住，等光芒消散褪去，兩人的身影也隨之消失無蹤，留下措手不及的復仇者們。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki和Tony現身在一座森林裡。不是愛用糖果餅乾當建材的特殊住戶所偏好的那種，也缺乏多毛症異裝癖患者四處遊蕩、專拐小女孩偏離道路的氛圍。

簡單來說，就是既不特別陰森，也不特別可怕。

頂多就是暗了點——雖然天空中同時掛著五顆月亮。

單調了點——放眼望去除了樹還是樹，不見任何蟲魚鳥獸。

詭異了點而已——所有樹從葉尖到枝幹全都漆黑如墨，無一點反光或漸層。

好吧，Loki和Tony現身在一座 **魔法** 森林裡。

"不穿鋼鐵衣也就算了，難道就不能等我先換件衣服嗎？睡衣和這裡的氣氛實在太不搭了。" 沒發現到他自己本人才是問題所在的Tony抱怨。

"我沒看出有什麼差別。" Loki厭煩地丟下一句就逕自走開，甩都不甩Tony。

"你當然沒差，時尚品味停留在莎士比亞時代的外星人哪分的出來..." Tony跟在Loki身後小聲咕噥。

對照一身皮鎧、護甲、披風樣樣齊全的Loki，Tony身上就只有一件黑色背心、連帽運動外套和棉質長褲。穿這樣去紐約中央公園散步是很有看頭啦，可是要冒險犯難、搶救人質就不免有些太過...休閒。這都還只是其次，最讓Tony感到彆扭的，莫過於那種與周遭景色格格不入的強烈違和感。

"好像穿著浴袍參加國宴似的，有夠尷尬。" 他悶悶不樂的拉上外套拉鍊聊勝於無。

"閉嘴！" Loki猛地停下腳步轉身怒叱，"我要感應Thor被關的位置，你給我安靜點，別再出聲！"

"呃，該不會就在 **那裡** 吧？" Tony退後一步，盯著Loki背後的某一點問。

"什麼？" Loki暴躁地回頭。

不遠處，一座尖塔穿出黑色樹林高高矗立，任何地球人都能認出那裡有座城堡。興許是樹影遮擋，城牆和附屬建物邊緣看起來全都有些模模糊糊，不若兩旁森林暗影般真實。

Loki瞇起眼注視著高塔確認。

"你怎麼知道？" 他問，間接證實了Tony的話。相較於先前的不耐，這次Loki的語氣裡多了幾分審慎評估。

 _到底該從哪裡吐槽起才好？除了森林裡的城堡，中了女巫魔咒的王子還能被關在哪裡？_ Tony很想這樣回嘴，但看Loki那副疑神疑鬼的樣子，就知道對方壓根沒看過任何一則地球童話。要放棄Loki自動送上門來的吐槽機會又實在可惜得很，生平第一次因為槽點太多無從下口的Tony，憋了老半天最後只憋出這麼一句：

"...觀眾的眼睛是雪亮的。"

 

*

 

不知道是Loki的本領太過高強，還是Amora太過自信，通往城堡的路上，兩人一路平安無事，未遇丁點險阻。很快的，他們便來到城門附近。

Tony總算明白為何從遠處看城堡會顯得模糊不清了。生著暗色棘刺，少說也有手腕粗的黑色藤蔓爬滿整座城堡，中央高塔、城牆、牆垛，舉目所及盡皆被荊棘纏繞覆蓋。

走近藤蔓橫阻的城門，透過棘刺間的空隙，Tony可以看到裡頭的庭園與通往中央尖塔的門。他伸手攀住交錯的藤蔓，想再看得清楚點，被他碰到的棘刺立刻瘋狂扭動起來，變的又長又尖，生長速度之快，Tony根本閃避不及。千鈞一髮之際，一股巨大的拉力將他往後一扯，一陣天旋地轉，Tony就被拋出數呎遠，頭下腳上的栽在地上。再慢零點一秒，恐怕就難逃被荊棘刺成肉串，釘在城堡上當標本的命運。

"別隨便亂摸。" Loki懶洋洋地囑咐，遲來的提醒和無關緊要的口氣讓Tony完全沒辦法把他當救命恩人對待。

"呸呸呸——" 忙著吐掉滿嘴泥的Tony從地上狼狽地站起來，"你不會早點說啊！你早就知道這蔓藤有鬼對不對！"

俯身研究藤蔓，Loki對Tony的指控恍若未聞，自覺沒趣的Tony只得踱步回Loki身邊。

"現在呢？" 他沒耐性的問。

Loki直起身，低聲誦唸一種Tony從來沒聽過的陌生語言，手一揮，擋住城門的藤蔓和棘刺就徐徐解散，開出可供人穿行的入口。Loki大步走過，站在城門另一端回望，神態半是恥笑半是挑釁。藤蔓開出血盆大口，長長棘刺利如尖牙，似乎正等著將下一個膽敢踏足的倒楣鬼撕成碎片。Tony吞吞口水跟上，走在藤蔓搭起的陰影間總有種誤入虎口的既視感。

 _不過，老子可不是任人宰割的綿羊。_ 大眼閃過倨傲。

城門上的蔓藤在Tony通過後又團旋起來，棘刺縱橫伸展，將城門再度隔絕。

一切複歸寂靜。

城堡裡面了無生氣，半株雜草也沒有，甚至感覺不出有任何活物存在的氣息。

站在庭院裡的Tony不喜歡這樣，一點都不喜歡。倒不是說他在期待一場激戰，不管狗仔怎麼寫，鋼鐵衣和睡衣在功能上的差別Tony還是區分的出來的——謝了，National Enquirer。[1] 只是，都已經這麼深入敵營了，卻還是連Amora的半根頭髮也沒見著，這多少叫人有些忐忑。

Tony極其謹慎地向前走，特別留意地上黑白圓石混鋪的紋飾，避免重蹈剛才的覆轍。

反觀Loki就不同了，他大搖大擺地穿越庭院走向塔門，披風招搖地在身後翻上翻下，皮靴在石地上激起的音量能吵醒多少人就吵醒多少人。

"喂，你就不能低調點嗎？你是擔心Amora找不到我們還是怎樣？" Tony噓聲說，只有他能用這種音量說話。Tony意在隱蔽，卻忘了自己可能是目前已知宇宙中最沒有資格要求別人低調的生物，兩相抵銷的結果就是很大聲的氣音。

Loki腳下完全沒停，洪亮的很邪惡的解釋自塔底隆隆傳出，"Amora不在這裡，我的小禮物應該夠她忙上一陣子。怎麼，我沒說過嗎？"

Tony一聽馬上製造出更大的動靜走進塔中，塔內有一組石階向上蜿蜒盤旋，Loki就站在第一階台階上竊笑。

_這傢伙一定是在報復我之前噴他一臉咖啡的事！_

Tony恨恨地瞪著Loki——也就瞪瞪而已。

"Thor在最上面。" Loki宣佈，在Tony準備上樓時突然伸手攔下Tony，意義不明地加上一句，"你真的要去救他？"

"不然咧？都已經來了。" Tony拿白眼對他。

Loki沒收手，他一動不動像在等待什麼。

Tony嘆口氣，強迫自己在敵人面前坦誠一回，"Thor是我的隊友，復仇者是——我們是一個團隊。" _天吶！我竟然會說出這種話，都是Steve那個童子軍害的！_ "我一定要也一定會救回Thor，信不信隨你。" Tony帶著一臉巴不得敲暈自己的表情把話說完。

Loki這才欣然放行，"會有你表現的機會的，Stark。別忘了你說過的。" 以Loki的標準，這幾乎可以算是一種警告了。可惜一格格踩著樓梯在爬的Tony正忙著在心裡數落這長的好像沒有盡頭的樓梯、Loki、真心話對心理健康的危害、Loki、膝關節和Loki，沒空注意其他。


	4. Chapter 4

(地球時間的)二十分鐘後，他們終於到達塔頂。Loki領著Tony來到一扇華麗氣派的石門面前，Tony靠在走道上輕輕喘息，望著門上雕飾繁複的玫瑰圖案，眼角一陣抽搐。

"真是差得令人不敢恭維。" Loki客觀的評論。

"就...就是......玫...玫瑰花？Amora也太...太照規矩來了吧......"

"我說的是你。等你從彌留狀態回復過來，我們就可以進去了。" Loki面帶嘲弄地推開厚重石門。

這是一間由錐狀天花板和四椿石柱組成的房間，每組柱子間都有盞鐵製燈籠垂掛在精細的鐵框上，房間裡的一切擺設都和城堡其他地方截然不同，完全不顯老舊破敗。

房間正中央是一張附有天鵝絨帷幔的巨型床鋪，從Tony踏進房間以來就一直聽到的微弱雜音，斷斷續續地從布幔間傳來。

聽起來很像指甲刮擦過皮肉的搔抓聲。

Tony雙腳不自覺向前，那團蹲伏在床上一隅的身影越來越眼熟。

 **那是Thor** ，全身赤裸的Thor。

Thor蜷縮著，腿屈在胸前，頭埋在膝蓋裡，半長金髮黯淡地散落在大腿上，完全看不見五官。他用手緊緊環住自己，指頭摳進肉裡，出力到全身打顫，線條健美的兩臂上有一道道深淺不一的血痕，很明顯是Thor自己抓出來的。

"Thor！" Tony大喊，急忙衝過去，卻在距離床沿十呎處緊急止步，腳尖前的地板上畫著一圈古怪的符文，符文向床鋪兩側延伸，在地上繞行一周形成一個大圓，將Thor和床一起圈住。

"啊，你發現了。" Loki不緊不慢的說，在Tony身旁站定。

"這是什麼？Loki，我發誓你要是再不把話說清楚，我——"

Loki出乎意料的縱聲大笑，打斷了Tony怒氣沖沖的威脅。

"稍安勿躁，Stark。我會把你該知道的都告訴你。" Loki算算手指，"三個問題。第一個，Thor到底怎麼了？"

Tony點點頭，焦慮的看著Thor，Thor好像完全不知道他們來了。

"他中了Amora最擅長的魅惑魔法。" Loki開門見山，"Amora一直聲稱她愛Thor，她想得到Thor，想要Thor也愛她。這不是Amora第一次試著給Thor下咒，這次她會成功完全是因為Thor自己給了她可趁之機的緣故，怪不得別人。" Loki公平地幸災樂禍，他說「愛」這個字眼的方式就像那是天底下最滑稽的事似的。"可惜Amora萬萬沒想到，Thor即使中了她的咒術也還是這麼的...冥頑不靈，不肯隨她擺佈。所以她就把Thor關在這裡，等著Thor屈服。如你所見，Thor是靠自己的意志力在支撐，為了對抗咒術，Thor的意識停留在精神深處，現在縮在那裡瑟瑟發抖的可憐蟲基本上只是一具空殼。" Loki不帶任何情緒的指出，停了一會兒才繼續說下去，"不斷壓抑的結果，使魅惑術的本質出現異化。魅惑術原本是用來使中術者對施術者產生強烈迷戀的一種心靈控制，在Thor頑強意志的抵抗下，情感上的狂熱無處宣洩轉而影響起他的肉體，迫使他極度渴求與他人肌膚相親。" 見Tony微微蹙眉，Loki於是善良地提供通俗版解釋，"簡單說，下在Thor身上的魅惑術已然變質成強力春藥，現在的他會憑本能攻擊任何兩條腿的生物然後開操。" Loki微笑，在專業的解說與粗暴的描述間切換自如。

Tony眉間的溝壑擰得更深，"Thor就沒對我們怎樣。我確定我只有兩條腿，你看起來也像是。"

Loki指著地上那圈符文，"這是第二個問題。這圈符咒是Amora寫下的魔法陣，會吸收Thor的神力再利用這股力量徹底隔開Thor和外界的接觸。只要有人跨越或觸碰到魔法陣，Amora就會立刻察覺——當然，除了像你這種魔力值為零的普通凡人以外。" Loki低下頭，朝Tony敬了個諷刺十足的禮。

"不願意到嘴的鴨子飛走，又不想以這種方式得到Thor，怕Thor在上她時，連她是誰都不認得——而且也不夠浪漫不是？真是貪心的愛情。" 貶損的咧開嘴，Loki愉悅地搖搖頭。

沒心情理會Loki對Amora針針見血的譏諷，Tony咬牙切齒，自己回答最後一個問題，"——所以救Thor的方法就是讓他操我。"

"答對了。" Loki兩手一拍，心情好得不得了，"只有當變質咒術得到滿足，他才會恢復正常。拖越久Thor的意識就會陷得越深，要是繼續放任不管，最終他就會徹底喪失心智再也回不來囉。"

 _怎麼會有這種事？_ Tony恍惚的想，懷疑自己是被困在最瘋狂的夢境裡。

"快執行你的救援任務啊，你不是「一定要也一定會救回Thor」嗎？" Loki興高采烈地引用，看著說不出話也動不了的Tony得意地笑著，素來冷漠的綠眼睛瞇成兩條細縫。

_呵，玩什麼無聊的友情遊戲？事到臨頭，每個人心中想的永遠都只有自己。Thor，你最重視的夥伴情誼只是笑話，在你真的遇到危機時，那些你一天到晚掛在嘴上的中庭戰友又如何呢？好聽話誰不會說？我才是對的，人類不過是——_

"那這裡就沒你什麼事了，你該滾哪滾哪，等......結束後再回來。" Tony暴躁的逐客令破壞了Loki的沾沾自喜，Loki止住笑意，沉下聲線恐嚇。

"別說我沒事先提醒你，Stark，就算Amora的魔法陣能讓Thor暫時失去神力，Thor也還是能輕鬆操死你。"

"而你竟然還想帶Jane來！我會怎樣關你屁事？這不就是你要的？快滾！" Tony指著門口大罵。

_我要的？區區一個凡人也敢揣測神意？你不知道我要什麼，Stark。你要是以為我會就這樣放過你，那你就大錯特錯了。我倒要親眼看看你究竟能為Thor做到什麼地步——_

Loki不退反進，他一腳踩上一塊普普通通的石磚，Amora額外的防護咒語立即啟動，一個由細白光線交叉組成的網狀光球迅速從地上升起，將Loki團團包圍。

"唉呀，看來我不小心誤觸陷阱了！" 聲音要多假有多假。

Tony快被氣到腦溢血，他看得真真切切，明明是Loki故意讓陷阱發動的。

"你到底想怎樣？" 他大吼。

"不怎麼樣，看到這些光線了嗎？它們全都由純能量組成，只要輕輕一碰就會皮焦肉爛——" 為了證明自己所言不假，Loki伸手示範，「劈啪」一聲，Loki白皙的手就成了燒脹炙裂的一團粉紅色組織，他不以為意地縮回手，很感興趣地觀察著合攏在頭頂上方的光球，一會兒後，才施展魔法讓自己恢復原狀。

——不，應該說是 **改變原狀** 才對。

Loki不見了，一隻綠眼、全身黝黑如午夜的黑豹端坐在光球裡，尾巴靈巧地繞過爪子。

"每隔一段時間，這個圓球還會自動縮小，我想我是哪裡都去不了了。" 黑豹優雅地舔舐著剛才受傷的前爪，用的是Loki的聲音

圓球果真緩緩內縮。

"你——" Tony瞠目結舌地看著化身為黑豹的Loki。

"變換身形只能多少拖延一點時間，這圓球可以縮小到什麼都不剩，把困在裡面的入侵者徹底消滅...也許等你解開Thor的魔咒，這個咒語才會跟著失靈吧..." 黑豹Loki虛情假意地嘆息，"好了，別管我，快去救他啊，千萬別讓我打斷你。" 牠舉起一隻腳掌惡質地催促，真真假假的說詞令Tony怒火中燒。

"別想！你這變態！我幹嘛不找張椅子坐下來，舒舒服服的觀賞偉大邪神被一顆小球活活擠死的精彩實境秀？等你被「徹底消滅」後我再去救Thor也不遲！" Tony有樣學樣地引用。

"啊，說得好。但你忘了一個小細節，Tony。" 黑豹親切地直呼名字，"「魔域境內，生死同命」記得嗎？" 牠側過頭，刻意展示刻在脖子上的叉叉刺青，語氣一轉，回復原本的冷酷無情，"你死了我活不了，我死了你也一樣。相當公平的誓言，不是嗎？" 碧綠眼睛因盈滿惡意而光彩照人。

_Tony Stark，現在你要怎麼辦呢？_

絕不示弱地昂起下巴，Tony沖黑豹兇狠地齜牙，"哼，我說過要救就一定會救，不過是身體而已，你少看不起人了。" 他脫下運動外套甩在地上，抬腿跨進魔法陣裡沒有半點猶豫，即使明知一但跨越這道符文，Thor和自己就真的再無退路也要孤注一擲任性到底。

_這次我一定會遵守諾言，我不會再讓Yinsen的事件重演——不管要付出什麼代價。_

 

* * *

 

[1] 美國著名八卦報紙。


	5. Chapter 5

Tony握緊雙拳、挺直腰杆，站在魔法圈內，渾身上下散發著慷慨赴義的悲壯，一場可歌可泣的限制級戰役即將開打——該被撲倒的人被撲倒了沒？

 **沒有！** 沒錯，沒有，什麼事都沒發生。

小心翼翼睜開一隻不小心閉上的左眼，Tony看見Thor還是蜷伏在原地沒有任何動作，只有Thor呼吸的鼻息聲因為隔閡消失的原因變得濃重清晰許多。

Tony咬咬下唇，一步步慢慢接近Thor，從來沒有一刻那麼希望Loki是在騙人，他站在床沿想碰Thor，指尖才堪勘擦過那些金髮，Thor就像受到什麼致命攻擊似的拍開Tony的手，迅速退到床鋪最裡面。

Thor的反應都被Loki看在眼裡，綠色眼睛閃現千年的蒼老恨意，幾乎是種永恆。

_還是Asgard的主神，還是奧丁之子是吧？總是這麼了不起，總是這麼光明磊落——真叫人 **噁心** 。_

"看來你的魅力不夠啊，Tony，你得再加把勁才行。" Loki說，用不冷不熱的調侃掩飾挑撥。

"要講就給老子講得具體點！不然不說話沒人當你啞巴！我真是受夠你們這些自以為發明英文的外星觀光客了！" Tony忿忿地甩動整條發麻的手臂，Loki沒有說謊，要是Thor的神力還在，剛那一下可不只如此。

"誘惑Thor，在他面前自慰。" 黑豹擺擺尾巴。

_**也太他媽具體了吧！** _

Tony的嘴巴大大地張開了。

"怎麼，做不到嗎？你該不會是在害羞吧？你「花花公子」的名號可是響叮噹，鋼鐵人的決心難道就只有這樣而已？" Loki繼續在光球裡搧風點火。

"得了，省省你的激將法吧。" Tony鎮定下來，Loki在打什麼鬼主意已經不重要了，都走到這步田地了，他沒有理由放棄——

也不想放棄。

待在Mark I裡等待啟動的那幾秒鐘，是Tony這輩子最難熬的時刻，他絕不容許自己再陷入那種明知道該怎麼做卻什麼事都做不了的境地。

代表開機進度的綠色長條彷佛又在眼前閃爍，嘲笑著Tony的無能為力。

"我會照著計畫走，我會救Thor。" 像是在說給自己聽的語音裡，是不顧一切的冷靜。

Tony爬上大床與Thor保持適當距離，既正對Thor又不至於近到讓Thor再次退縮。Tony在脫掉內褲的時候沒有臉紅，當他全身僅著黑色背心，在Thor面前雙腿大張時也沒有任何扭捏。探進深色捲曲的恥毛裡握住自己，Tony閉起眼，將周遭一切全都屏除，專心在取悅自己這件事上。

手掌環成杯狀從根部向前捋動，老繭粗糙的觸感提供美妙的摩擦力，大姆指來到頂端，指甲輕輕刮過溝槽——

_對，就是這樣..._

黑暗大幅提升感官的敏感度，指頭捲繞在莖體上，熟悉的溫度、重量和延伸時的脈動，都讓Tony情不自禁低吟出聲，他已經硬了。Thor沉重的呼吸聲似乎有一瞬凝滯，魔法陣內的溫度悄悄上升。Tony慵懶地套弄自己，時不時繞著頂部輕旋，最前端的縫隙泌出前液，藉由前液的潤滑，Tony加重力道，引出喉底一串柔軟的呻吟。一陣織物摩擦的窸窣聲響起，Thor的喘息更加粗礫也更加靠近。Tony推開包皮，來回撫弄柱身與龜頭連接處的皮折，強大的快感擊中了他，他本能地挺起跨，前後小幅地擺動，頂進自己的拳頭裡，耳中除了如雷的心跳外，什麼都聽不見——

_——等等，什麼都聽不見？Thor呢？_

Tony趕緊張開眼睛，情潮未退的深色大眼立刻對上一雙毫無雜質的藍色眼睛。Thor離Tony僅半臂之遙，他半蹲在Tony張開的雙腿間，直勾勾地盯住Tony。

Tony放開自己，僵在原地。他很清楚自己在Thor眼中是什麼德性，但比起尷尬，更叫Tony在意的是Thor明顯的異狀。這是他這半個多月來第一次見到Thor，這位金髮神祇手臂和身體上到處都有的血痕雖然看似怵目驚心，其實都只是些皮肉傷，真正令Tony不安的是Thor的表情。那張熱情洋溢，一笑起來往往連太陽都要相形見絀的臉上如今是一片空白。天藍色的眼睛像罩了一層薄霧，不見半點亮光，對Thor而言，現在的他既是在看Tony，也沒真的在看。

一改先前的顫抖退避，Thor潛伏的姿態穩定安靜，身上隆起的每一塊肌肉都喧囂著蓄勢待發的力量，怒張的雄性象徵叫Tony錯不開眼，Thor的呼吸也從之前的濃濁厚重變得輕淺急促。

掠食者攻擊的前兆。

Tony緊張地舔舔嘴巴，還來不及說點什麼就感到腳上一緊。

Thor抓住Tony的腳踝，把Tony拖到自己身下，大力曲折起Tony的雙腿，把他扳到一個完全敞開的角度，對準Tony完全沒經過開拓的後穴就直接插了進去。

突如其來的劇痛讓Tony尖叫出聲，他以出血的力道咬住下唇制止自己，生理的淚水聚積在眼眶，Tony的眼前頓時一片白茫。Thor尺寸巨大的陰莖像燒紅的鐵棍將他直接劈成兩半，Tony知道自己流血了，就算他多少預料到會有這種下場也不代表他就能承受。

努力放鬆肌肉，Tony告訴自己不要反抗，他仰面攤在床上，任由天鵝絨布的腥紅占滿他無神的眼睛。

_不准反悔，Tony Stark。這是你自己決定的。_

Thor卻遲遲沒有下一步動作，他全身繃得死緊，撐在Tony兩側的手臂爆出條條青筋，與Tony相連的身體抖得甚至比Tony還要劇烈，彷佛躺在那裡被硬插到鮮血直流的人是他而不是Tony，氣息也重又變得淩亂不堪，Thor垂著頭，嘴裡發出零零落落、嘶啞破碎的單音節。

"...不...不......"

這樣單薄的字眼幾乎承載不住如此多的苦痛與絕望。

眨掉多餘水分，Thor伸手可及的五官輪廓隨著Tony長睫的開闔逐漸對焦、清晰。

在Tony的記憶裡，Thor應該是無憂無慮的。當然，Thor也會生氣、也會沮喪，但那都只是暫時的，如同澄澈天空裡偶爾飄過的幾片烏雲。

不是像現在這樣。

欲望、悲傷、渴求、憤怒，種種負面情緒在Thor的臉上交錯放映，此刻兩人的距離雖然前所未有地接近，但Thor展現的那種掙扎、那種拉扯、那種脆弱，卻讓Tony感到前所未有地陌生。Tony拒絕承認這樣的Thor，即使他明白這是Thor還在奮戰的證明，Tony拒絕用這個Thor取代自己記憶中的Thor，即使他明白那些不成聲的嚅囁是來自Thor靈魂深處的吶喊，Tony拒絕尊重這個Thor的真正意願，即使他比任何人都清楚什麼叫做玉石俱焚。

他要救回Thor。

因為他再也不要只有自己一個人逃走，再也不要。

反手勾下Thor，Tony抵著Thor乾燥龜裂的嘴唇輕聲低喃，"這不是你的錯，Thor。你...你做得很好...夠了，已經夠了...休息一下吧，只要感受這個...感受我。" 他探出舌尖，仔細描繪Thor乾裂的唇。

效果立即且驚人卓越。

野獸般的低吼衝出Thor喉嚨，他重重咬上Tony的下唇。Tony又嚐到自己的血味，他順從地張開嘴巴，讓Thor長驅直入取回主導地位。Thor掠奪起Tony的口腔，翻攪、吸吮、舔噬，為了爭取珍貴氧氣，Tony只能在舌頭擠壓的間隙裡費力喘息，比起接吻，Tony更願意理解成一場襲擊，粗暴、直接、攻擊性十足。淺藍色的眼睛看上去還是毫無知覺，但Thor已經不再迷惘，他撐起上身，一把撕開Tony的黑色背心，全心全意投入Tony的身體，他固定住Tony的髖部，毫不憐惜地推到底部，大力挺動起來，激切地撞進Tony緊澀的甬道裡，一次又一次。傷口擴張，更多的血自傷處湧出，Tony的哀鳴梗在喉嚨，手指和大腿因為疼痛而痙攣，全身都被冷汗浸泡，被扯裂的火燎裂痛在Thor反復的插入抽出下漸漸麻木，Tony沒再發出一點聲音，他幾乎什麼都感覺不到了，好像真正的自己是從一個非常遙遠的地方在看著這一切發生。時間被拉長到永無止盡，當Thor終於射在Tony體內時，Tony的腦中只餘空無。

結束了。

埋在頸窩處的呼吸聲如此灼熱響亮，拉回Tony不知飄蕩到哪兒去的心神。他想推開還壓著他的Thor，剛動一下，下身就傳來一陣錐心的刺痛，Tony只好咬緊牙關保持不動，暗自希望清醒過來的Thor能趕快從他身上下去。可是等了半天Thor就只是往Tony的頸窩裡蹭了蹭而已，沒半點要放開Tony的意思。金髮披散在Tony臉上，搔得Tony鼻頭發癢直想打噴嚏。直覺的排斥這種親昵，Tony顧不得自己的身體狀況就要把Thor推開，卻被Thor接下來的舉動給嚇得一下呆住。

_他、他是在舔我的脖子嗎？_

Tony慌亂的瞪大眼睛。

_不！該不會——_

"Th、Thor！" Tony嘶聲呼喚，嗓音裡有著連自己都沒注意到的乞求。

Thor聞聲抬頭，他「看」著Tony，首次對自己的名字有了切確反應。Tony應該為此感到高興的，但他沒有。Thor的眼睛仍像兩顆玻璃珠一樣呆板死硬，裡面看不出有一丁點認出Tony的跡象，而他還插在Tony屁股裡的兇器也沒有一丁點要撤出或軟化的樣子。Tony氣極了，想打他踹他踢他，把Thor揍回原形，可在Tony做出任何只會害自己受傷的動作前，Thor就又低下頭，再度吻住Tony。

這次的吻和之前截然不同。Thor細細地舔吻著Tony的嘴角，在Tony紅腫的唇上來回舔弄，誘哄Tony和他舌齒交纏，Tony被吻得氣喘吁吁、頭昏眼花。細碎的吻接著落在Tony的頸項和鎖骨，往下一路蜿蜒。粗糙舌面刷過乳尖，Tony顫動起來，不知所措的看著Thor伏在自己胸前，邊用嘴含吮一側乳頭，邊用手指撚弄另一側的景象，在反應爐耀眼的藍光下，所有細節全都被映的清清楚楚。

"嗚。" 一個用牙齒叼住輕扯的刺激，惹得Tony小小悶哼出聲。

Thor得到鼓勵般再接再勵，大手在Tony身上四處點火，腰線、小腹、大腿根部，Thor握住Tony因疼痛而疲軟的分身，開始模仿Tony自慰時的手法，熱切地撫弄起來。

 _他在做什麼？為什麼要——_ Tony抓住Thor的金髮大力往後扯，試圖阻止對方這種讓人心慌意亂的行為。

Thor完全不為所動，Tony很早就知道不能小看他這位看似粗線條的隊友，可直到今天，Tony才切身體會到Thor非凡的學習能力。在只「看」過一次的情形下，Thor就把Tony所有的敏感點和喜歡的力道全都記住，腹部升起熟悉的暖流，Tony再怎麼否認也阻止不了身體的反應。

他勃起了。

"嗯...啊..." 呻吟自Tony唇間溢出，搭在Thor光裸肩上的手從推搡改為攀附。 _...可、可惡，還沒清醒的Thor為什麼突然在意起我的感覺——_ Tony想要集中精神找出Thor行為模式改變的原因，但Thor可不允許Tony分心，他用指腹摩擦Tony的鈴口，另一手揉捏著Tony的雙球。

"操！" Tony忍不住爆粗，好不容易聚起的一點腦細胞霎時崩塌潰散，全身止不住地顫抖。

——這次是因為快感。

而Thor貪婪的索要更多。

在精液提供的潤滑下，已經釋放過一次的欲望又在Tony緊致的腸道裡輕淺地搗弄抽動。Thor動作輕柔，幾乎像在尋找、試探什麼。就在他擦過Tony體內某一點時，Tony猛地繃緊，驚叫的鼻音甜膩誘人，Thor凝滯的五官掠過一絲發現獵物弱點的震顫，他壓住那一點不停碾磨。

"嗯...不，Thor...啊...不..." Tony胡亂地搖頭，不確定自己在拒絕什麼。

他可以接受被當成解咒工具，這沒問題，這就跟扛核彈進太空，或替人質擋下爆炸一樣，都是經過精密計算的一種解決方案，最有效的一種，專業又合理，無關情感、無關內心。

最重要的是，都在Tony的掌控之下。

可是，現在Thor在做的這個——不管Thor究竟把他 **誤當成誰** 來對待的這個——都遠遠超出Tony的接受範圍。

這太曖昧、太煽情，也太......難以抗拒了。

放開Tony充血挺立的陰莖，Thor專注的貼著Tony律動。奇異的酸麻自Tony脊柱底端竄升，Thor封住Tony的嘴，吞下那些任憑Tony咬爛嘴唇也抑止不了的呻吟喘息。溫柔地吻著Tony，Thor伸長手臂將Tony攥著床單的手掰開，與Tony十指相扣。

——那感覺親密得可怕。

像當頭淋下一盆冷水，Tony閃電般地抽回自己的手，把頭撇開，命令自己認清現實。

_清醒一點！Tony Stark！你不是在和Thor做愛！你是來幫他的，他根本不知道——_

"啊！"

Thor突然整個退出，把Tony翻轉過來再從背後整根沒入，Thor甚至不需要再刻意找尋Tony的前列腺，以他的尺寸，在這樣的體位中狠狠碾過那塊要命的區域根本不費吹灰之力，他成功奪回Tony的注意力，同時用溫軟的舌頭在Tony背部巡航，沿著脊柱，路過Tony的每一個骨節，胡渣在Tony蜜色的皮膚上摩擦，起了一身雞皮疙瘩的Tony試圖扭動閃躲，但Thor牢牢握住Tony的腰，被圈在那巨大的手掌裡，Tony寸步難移，Thor舔他吮他吻他，把Tony融化成無骨的一攤。

理智又被淹沒在另一波情欲浪潮中。

背後位在很大程度上減緩了Tony的負荷，加上Thor不像第一次那樣只顧自己，他處處留意Tony的感受，使出渾身解數要Tony徹底淪陷。Thor掌握著Tony的根部和泰半的莖體，配合著後庭的抽插，雙管齊下地挑弄，卻不肯給予足夠的撫慰讓Tony釋放。這實在太超過了，Tony感到暈眩，他再也管不住自己的身體，開始難耐地主動迎合想得到更多，手也跟著往下想替自己打出來。

Thor卻不肯善罷甘休，他抓住Tony兩臂往後反折，不准Tony觸碰自己，還拉起Tony的上半身，以自己的肉刃為支點，運用Tony自身的重量，往裡插的更重、更快、更深。

"慢、慢點...混、混蛋...你個北...北歐種馬......" Tony支離破碎的罵，漲得通紅的陰莖濕答答地抵在肚子上搖晃，迫切渴望得到關注，他面向床外，被操得雙腿打顫，迷亂的目光和地板上一隻渡鴉撞個正著。

 _...烏、烏鴉？_ 在強烈的快感中，Tony還以為是自己眼花。

渡鴉純黑的羽毛光澤閃亮，從海灘球大小的圓形光球中一瞬不瞬地緊盯著正在床上和Thor激烈交媾的Tony，和羽毛幾乎同色的眼珠在燈火折射下透出似曾相似的綠色。

_操！那是Loki！_

Tony記起來了，他想抄起枕頭砸過去，或把自己藏進被單裡直到世界末日，可雙手都受制於Thor的他根本動彈不得，Tony只能逃避的移開視線，後穴因羞恥而不自覺收縮，緊緊吸附著Thor。

Thor一口咬上Tony的肩膀，力氣大得像要把Tony的肉生生咬一塊下來一樣，他動得越發猛浪，Tony被撞得往前摔去又被強制按回，Thor不斷退至穴口再一插到底，進入到極限的兇器一遍遍頂弄著Tony敏感的前列腺，肉體拍擊聲一聲大過一聲，留在體內的精液混合著穴口未乾的血液被帶進帶出，兩人交合之處一片淫糜的黏膩。

Tony覺得自己快瘋了，他沒辦法思考，腦袋糊成一團，感官全數超載——

_**不不不不不！我不要就這樣被操射——** _

高潮來得又猛又急，Tony哭叫出來，猛烈射在自己身上，連反應爐都濺上一點白濁。後穴反射性絞緊孿縮，將Thor逼向頂點，幾下大力的抽送，Thor大吼一聲，二度在Tony體內爆發，還沒完全射完就失去意識癱倒在Tony背上和Tony一起跌進床裡。


	6. Chapter 6

理智被沖刷上岸，如殘浪過後的沙上貝殼。

"唔...怎麼回事？我在哪裡？" 難受地嗆出聲，Thor整顆頭都痛得要命，他揉揉臉，試著回想。

一片空白，什麼也沒有。

理論上，從不省人事到完全清醒中間自有一套生理標準流程，繼續努力回想是通常的第一步。一般狀況下，把問題再重複一遍也相當受到歡迎，而「下身感覺好像被裹在什麼溫熱濕軟的地方裡」，顯然離「通常」、「一般」不止十萬八千里遠，於是嚴重分心的Thor理所當然地跳過第一步，渾渾噩噩地向第二步驟——檢查身體邁進。

有另一份心跳、另一份體溫正緊貼在胸口。這個認知該讓Thor驚訝排斥，但他卻不可思議地只覺得心安。鼻腔充斥著性事後的味道，其中參雜著他相當熟悉、懷念的氣味，那是金屬、甜食、爆炸、咖啡的味道。

——地球的味道。

"你醒了。"

一句聽上去有點悶悶的陳述來得正是/不是時候。

"Tony？" Thor啪地張開眼睛，瞪著Tony淩亂的後腦勺大叫，"你在我下面幹嘛？"

Tony沒搭理這句義憤填膺的質問，他對白癡問題的容忍度向來非常非常有限，所以Tony只是很隱忍又很含蓄地對著床墊怒吼：

" **你他媽還要插多久！醒了就快把老二從我屁股裡拔出來！** "

Thor嚇了一跳連忙坐起，分開時兩人都微微哆嗦了一下。

Tony嘰哩咕嚕咒駡不休，撿起扔在床上的長褲胡亂套上，再下床把丟在地上的外套穿好，以他目前身體狀況所能辦到的最快速度。

——也就是足夠讓Thor把他給好好看個清楚的速度。

股間大腿到處都是紅的白的，腰間手印狀的瘀青顏色深得發黑，頸部、背上吻痕遍佈，斑斑點點、紫紅交加，肩膀那塊正在滲血的咬痕尤其嚇人，還有Tony那種恨不得離得越遠越好的態度和自己的失憶——

_難道我強暴了Tony？_

Thor醒來後稍微恢復的一點血色又消失殆盡。

_如果我真的對Tony犯下這種喪心病狂的罪行，我絕對不會逃避，也不會找任何理由來為自己開脫，不管我記不記得，我會承擔起一切我該承擔的，我會對Tony——_

_——我會對Tony怎樣？_

Thor的頭又開始劇痛，痛到像是要整個裂開，冰冷的雙手在膝蓋上緊握成拳。

Thor必須知道，他必須問個清楚，哪怕會從此毀了他好不容易和Tony建立起來的友誼...初次見面的戰鬥歷歷在目，當時的敵意和不信任會重回Tony眼底嗎？

Thor張開嘴巴，對事實真相的迫切突然間被另外一股更強大的情緒壓過，讓他發不出一點聲音。那是一種非常陌生的情緒，在此之前幾乎從未有過，Thor無從辨識，他只覺得那甚至比強暴Tony的懷疑還要更令自己發冷、反胃。

沒時間仔細探究了，長而不祥的地鳴嗡嗡作響，高塔一陣天搖地動。

"又怎麼了？" Tony大聲問，抓住床沿及時穩住自己。

魔咒解除讓這座塔連同整個空間在頃刻間即將分崩離析，磚塊和灰泥紛紛掉落，牆壁接二連三出現裂縫，最大的一條沿著牆邊擴展，橫越過地板將房間一分為二。

魔法陣和光球陷阱通通消失不見，重獲自由的渡鴉從震個不停的地板上振翅飛起，一道裂縫在牠剛站的地方裂開，大小足以將牠吞噬。渡鴉在石礫間穿梭，最後停在歪扭變形的燈座上慢吞吞地表示，"這裡快毀了。"

"Loki？你也在這裡？" Thor首次將注意力從Tony身上移開。

"我總是在。" 渡鴉鄙夷地咬動鳥喙。

"這又是你的詭計嗎？" Thor跳下床準備召喚Mjollnir，"回答我，弟弟！" 他聲若洪鐘，怪罪Loki似乎是讓一切回歸正軌最迅速有效的途徑。

"不，哥哥，這又是你的 **愚蠢** 。" Loki尖刻地啐道，怒氣爆出的強度連Loki自己都感到意外。相形之下，脫口而出的那一聲「哥哥」幾乎都算不上什麼了。

"不好意思哦！" Tony壞脾氣地吼，閃過一大塊直擊頭部的瓦礫，"麻煩等我被活埋以後你們再去敘舊行不！" 崩塌的速度變快，Tony現在必須緊緊攀著斜到快跟地板平行的床柱才不至於掉進深淵，他勉強挪出一根食指氣勢洶洶地指向渡鴉，"你！快想辦法帶我們離開！" 然後再指向裸體的Thor，"你！快找東西遮一下！"

大概是情勢實在太過緊急，Loki和Thor竟然真的停下爭執乖乖照辦。Thor四下張望，想找塊派得上用場的布料。Loki的反應則更加奇怪，照理說，陷阱已經解除，Loki早就沒有維持動物型態的必要，可Loki好像並不急著變回原形，只見渡鴉從尾巴上啄下兩根尾羽叼在嘴上，鼓起翅膀在空中盤旋，把羽毛分別丟在Tony和Thor頭上，含糊地說了聲："不想死就拿好。"

才一說完，窗外就應聲開了一個小洞，在萎縮剝落的藤蔓間一閃一閃地泛著綠光。

渡鴉目不斜視緊盯洞口，小心不讓目光落在Tony身上，就像在抵擋什麼誘惑似的。牠掠過Tony身邊，側轉身體疾速衝進洞中，Tony手中的羽毛立刻跟進，強大的拉力讓Tony雙腳離地，穿過洞中的綠光時，他感覺自己的身體被無限制地拉長了，Tony瞇起眼睛盡力把羽毛抓牢，為了扯下床單圍在腰上差點來不及抓住羽毛的Thor緊跟在他身後，尖塔、城堡、森林、詛咒，都被遠遠拋開。

 

*

 

"歡迎回來，Sir、Mr. Odinson。" Jarvis克盡其職地迎接。

Tony眨眨眼，發現自己已經回到Avengers大樓的客廳裡，身邊除了Thor空無一人，Loki早已不見蹤影。

"回來了..." Tony喃喃，仍感覺有些暈頭轉向。

"Sir，您右肩的傷口急需清潔包紮，另外還有嚴重的撕裂傷在您的——"

"靜音。" Tony咬牙，用不找人工智慧幫忙分析，他對自己身上的傷處再明白不過，連怎麼弄傷的都一清二楚。

和Thor在床上交纏的每一幕都如白晝般清晰。

"Tony，到底發生什麼事？我是不是——"

"是不是什麼？強暴我？是又怎樣不是又怎樣？" Tony惡聲惡氣，他其實無意這麼粗暴，可他阻止不了自己。Thor嗓音裡的不確定和他被控制時發出的聲音相互重疊，Tony得用盡全力才能忍住轉身逃跑的衝動。

"告訴我真相，Tony。" Thor請求，下意識往前一步。

Tony立刻後退，結果動作太大牽動傷口，臉色在瞬間慘白，身體也不聽使喚地搖搖欲墜。

Thor見狀要扶，Tony再度躲開。

伸出的手難堪地停在空中，過了幾秒，Thor才任它無力垂下，深受打擊的自責在曾經爽朗的臉上一覽無遺。

_該死該死該死！不對！不應該是這樣！全部都亂了——_

"你沒強暴我，Thor，不是你以為的那樣。" Tony硬逼自己穩住聲線，他告訴自己只要再堅持一下就好，只要堅持到向Thor解釋清楚就好——充滿希冀的藍色調深深地望向Tony——不久前那還是冰冷空洞的霧藍色——Tony呼吸困難，胃部一陣翻攪。不行，他辦不到，不是現在，不是他還在流血的現在。

現在他只想遠離Thor，現在他只想一個人待著，現在他只想好好休息。

"我累了。" Tony聽見自己突兀刺耳的宣佈，語調又急又利，"Loki知道全部的事，你——你可以去找他。"

_求你了。_

Thor的藍眼黯淡下來，他沒有再多說什麼，只有簡單決絕的一句："我會的。"

轉身背對Tony，Thor打平手臂，Mjollnir應召穿牆而至，Thor握住神錘握柄，躍出落地窗外，飛進無月的清涼夜空中沒有回頭。

"......解除靜音。Jarvis，記得找人把玻璃和牆上的洞補一補。" 看著緩緩飄落的白色床單，Tony無力地吩咐，那是Thor撞破20公分厚的防彈玻璃時， _不小心_ 遺落在客廳地板上的。

"是的，Sir。就和以前一樣？" Jarvis謹慎地詢問。

"沒錯，一模一樣。" Tony說，他疲倦的闔上雙眼，在心理對自己重申——

_沒有任何事需要改變。_


	7. Chapter 7

Tony正在公司裡開下一季財報會議。

是的，你沒看錯。你的眼睛也沒問題——至少是跟Stark Industries現任CEO一樣沒問題。

Pepper瞪著手機螢幕。這是她走進電梯以來第67次這樣做了(而她卻不自知)。Pepper捧著手機的模樣活像它隨時會跳起來對她大喊 "驚喜！" 似的，由於這是Tony親手打造給她的Stark Phone，沒准還真有這個功能。不過，造成Pepper如此戒慎恐懼的根源，主要還是來自於手機裡的內容。她收到一封簡訊，一封通知她Tony今天會出席財報會議的簡訊。

Pepper覺得眼睛乾乾的，這才發覺自己已經很長時間沒眨過眼了。不怪她，自從上司成為鋼鐵人以後，這種簡訊就與她絕緣...呃，也不是說她在這以前就有多常接到啦......

「叮」 電梯門開了。

Pepper收起手機，深吸口氣，走向會議室大門。

總之，這應該是件好事不是？

咯咯的高跟鞋音卻不如以往清脆響亮。

 

*

 

一開始，一切都很正常。財務總長在台上報告、股東們輪流提問、Tony在螢幕裡打混摸魚。沒錯，螢幕裡。Tony用的是視訊，這沒什麼，很多不同國籍的股東也會這麼做。可是，接下來Pepper——精明幹練的Pepper——就發現三點可疑之處。一、開會到現在，不管誰對Tony說什麼或問什麼，Tony的反應翻來覆去就只有「這問題蠢爆了」、「這麼簡單的事情還用得著問」和「抱歉，無可奉告」三種，這年頭連NPC的定型句都要比這豐富許多。二、Tony穿著晚宴服坐在Malibu豪宅客廳的鋼琴琴蓋上。坐哪裡不是問題，Pepper見過比鋼琴蓋更有創意的，有問題的是Tony的造型。Pepper對Tony身上那件晚宴服印象深刻，那是他們唯一一次在公開場合下共舞時穿的。別說衣服了，就連髮型、領結、戒指、手錶都和那晚完全一樣——把她丟在天台吹一晚冷風的那晚。第三，邊上的橘色玩意兒是那隻巨兔布偶的 **腳** 嗎？

綜合以上三點，不是名偵探也可以得出結論——螢幕裡的Tony根本不是真正的Tony，那畫面是製作的。

Pepper揉揉自己的太陽穴，莫名有些心安，逃會還不怕她知道的Tony應該尚在警戒線以下。她挺起肩膀準備接手會議，好不動聲色地把股東們的注意力引到自己身上。因為當有人拿著三天前雷神光屁股橫越大半個紐約天空的新聞照，質疑復仇者成員是不是個個都有露陰癖時，「這麼簡單的事情還用得著問」真的不是一個好答案。

就在Pepper正要開口時，震耳欲聾的highway to hell [1]突然間響徹會議室，把全部人嚇得用手緊緊摀住耳朵，只有螢幕裡的Tony依然保持原來的懶散，機械式一開一合的嘴巴裡傳出和口型完全不搭的咒駡——

"Dummy你個大笨蛋！不是那邊！我發誓這次一定要把你拆了做成體重計——"

接著畫面全黑，所有噪音嘎然而止。

"——技術問題，公司會儘快修復。" Pepper面帶微笑站起來公然撒謊，"好了，請看下一張報表。" 她指揮若定，熟練地引領六神無主的股東們重返應許的金錢之地，姿態猶如善牧先知。

 

*

 

"啊——變得更亂了，" Tony煩亂地喊，手裡抓著從Dummy那兒搶過來的掃把，"算了，Pepper會搞定的。" 一下子就對假裝開會失去興趣的Tony丟下掃把，抬腿跨越淩亂的地板，回到他正在研究的項目上。

是的，Tony沒有離開紐約。

大大小小的紙張、紙團取代平時的機械零件散佈在整整三大張的工作台上。地上到處都是打開來翻到一半的超厚磚塊書，絕大部分是有關各種語言的文字學，有古英文、中文、希臘文、阿拉伯文、科普特文、西瑞爾文等等，甚至還有線型文字B。書頁上的圖片都在一個個虛擬螢幕上放大，包圍著一件連著各式管線的鋼鐵衣，複雜難懂的線條在盔甲的金屬表面上閃動跳躍，整個工作室看上去既科幻又古老。

"Jarvis，記得替我訂一打——不，一季Jimmy Choo [2] 給Pepper。" Tony低著頭交代，埋首在畫著怪誕曲線和多刺符號的紙張上，手裡拿著一隻筆這裡塗塗那裡改改。

"是的，Sir。我還安排了一系列針對您的懲罰清單供Ms. Potts消氣。" Jarvis服務周到地表示。

"嗯。" Tony心不在焉，"說到清單......把列好的待辦事項唸出來，我聽聽還有哪些沒完成。" 他拿起桌上的圖紙，走到其中一個虛擬螢幕前把紙轉過來轉過去和螢幕上的科普特文比對。

"如您所願。" Jarvis越發謙恭，"目前您已經完成的事項如下：堅持不去醫院治療，自行處理的非專業醫療行為、攝取對健康完全無益的高糖高鈉食物、和其他復仇者成員通話，以隱瞞部分實情的方式說明帶回Mr. Odinson的經過、在五分鐘以內合成毫無技術含量的影像檔於Stark Industries財報會議上循環播放、當然，還有連續七十二小時不睡的例行性慢性自殺——很高興看到您表現得如此正常，Sir。" 迷人的英倫口音完美地抑揚頓挫。

要是在三天前，Tony絕對會非常樂意接下Jarvis的戰書，好好的和自己的電子管家磨磨嘴皮，可是現在的Tony完全不在狀況內。

他挫敗地將畫紙揉成一團丟到桌上，讓它去和那堆遭受相同待遇的兄弟作伴，Tony用掌根壓在自己過度使用、發紅發熱的眼睛上，在Jarvis禮貌謙和實則夾槍帶棒的叨叨數落聲中，他只聽進一個字——

**正常。**

_——正常。對，這就是我要的。那只是一次普通的救援任務，我沒有被Thor第二次的那些舉動影響，Thor那時還在魔咒控制之下，會那樣對我肯定是把我當成別人，我沒有心動，我沒有、從來沒有、絕對沒有希望過自己就是那個人—— **停** ！別想了！_三天來Tony第一萬零一次告誡自己， _之所以撐著不睡不就是為了不想在夢裡重返那座陰森城堡嗎？千萬別在醒著的時候自討苦吃！還是想想怎麼解決魔法混蛋那種老是一下出現、一下消失的把戲比較實際。_

Tony 以前就懷疑過Asgard的魔法有一套相同的模式基礎，在近距離看過Loki脖子上的黑色叉叉和Amora的魔法陣後，他就更加確定兩者的關聯性，只要能找出Loki和Amora用來施咒的奇怪圖形究竟屬於什麼文字，Tony就能從中找出結構邏輯，有了邏輯就能建立運算模組，有了運算模組，開發反魔法裝甲就不再只是紙上談兵。

_哼哼，到時看誰還敢在老子面前玩瞬移！說到底，魔法只是我們還不瞭解的科學而已......太棒了，又有句話被兩個名人說過了。_

Tony渙散地想。

背景音樂冷不防從AC/DC精選集換成One Direction的what makes you beautiful。[3]

Tony痛不欲生的哀嚎起來，"停停停！饒了我吧！"

"抱歉，Sir。我以為您 **沒在聽** 。"

看來Jarvis氣得不輕啊。

"有，耳朵張著呢。" Tony放下捂著耳朵的手，翻翻白眼，"所以——傷口處理了、東西吃了、Steve他們也放心了、會也開了，" 他一樣樣數著，"現在就只差——"

"Tony，我們需要談談。" Thor消沉的嗓音自擴音器傳來。

"——和Thor談談。" Tony嘆氣。

_真是說神神到。_

換上輕快語氣，Tony慨然應允，"沒問題，下來吧，Thor，我在工作室。"

 

*

 

"Tony，我是來向你道歉的。" Thor一踏進工作室感應門就立即表明來意，他穿著顯然是好心路人(或遊民)施捨的衣褲，一臉負荊請罪的凜然。"我沒找到Loki，但是我已經記起夠多片段，也明白你是為了救被Amora下咒囚禁的我所以才——" 他清了好一會兒喉嚨，"——都怪我，我不該因為和Jane分手就跑去喝酒，是我一時大意才會讓Amora有機可趁。" 他沉重地說，"我知道無論我說什麼或做什麼都彌補不了我對你造成的傷害，你不想接受我的道歉也無所謂，我就在這裡，隨你處置。" Thor穩穩的站著，大有就算被斥力光炮轟炸也絕不移動分毫的氣勢，"你可以穿上鋼鐵衣——如果你想的話。我不會還手。" 他目光堅定地保證。

"Thor，過來一下。" Tony朝Thor勾勾食指，眼神沒從工作台上移開半吋。

 _啊，是了。我應該離得近一點，這樣他的手才打的到...可是，他不穿盔甲嗎？_ 縱然心有所惑，Thor還是大步走向Tony，標準的義無反顧。

"喏，看這個，你認得出這是什麼嗎？" Tony撫平桌上的一些紙團問。

_嗯？_

Thor才要張嘴，就接到Tony「少廢話，快認！」的眼刀，他不解的望向桌面，拿起其中一張皺巴巴的紙顛來倒去的看，"...真要問我，我會說這些圖是一種模仿盧恩文的拙劣嘗試。"

"我是憑印象畫的，能畫成這樣不錯了好嗎！" Tony一把搶過，"——你說盧恩文？在地球上也這樣叫嗎？"

Thor點頭，對話題的走向還是摸不著一點頭緒，"盧恩文是我族先祖來地球時留下的。"

 _賓果。_ "Jarvis，你聽見了嗎？秀給我看。"

"是的，Sir。"

新的大型虛擬螢幕跳出，上面滿滿的都是目前已知最為著名的三種盧恩文。

終於！雖然還是有些許出入，但相同的地方夠多了。挑戰的興奮重擊Tony胸膛。

"Jarvis——新資料夾，取名Unicode。把所有找得到的盧恩文資料以及復仇者和Loki、Amora的作戰視頻、照片、書面報告通通放進去，交叉比對，建立參考指標。" Tony大眼緊盯螢幕指示，把十指扳得咯啦響，準備大顯身手。

"謝啦，Thor，你幫了大忙。" Tony漫不經心地說，雙手在螢幕上高速飛舞。

_**謝啦？！** _

"Tony，你——"

"怎麼？還沒談完？行，你說吧。就是小聲點，我這裡的投影系統可沒做過音波演習——等等，" Tony打住，停下手邊動作轉向Thor，第一次與他四目相交。

"你剛說你和Jane分手了？" Tony問。

"是，我——"

"所以你跑去喝酒解悶？" Tony點點嘴唇若有所思。

"對，我——"

"然後你說你「一時大意才會讓Amora有機可趁」？能不能說清楚點？" Tony「真受不了你們這些Asgard人」的攤攤手，"Amora到底是怎麼拐到你的？"

"她變成Jane的樣子接近我，那天——"

"原來如此，果然沒錯。" 陰沉滿意地點點頭，Tony第N次搶話。"好啦，談吧。" 他恢復輕快急躁的神態，又轉回去擺弄螢幕，不再看Thor一眼，"要吃披薩嗎？樓上有剩的。"

"什麼？披薩？我不——Tony！你有聽到我剛剛對你說的話嗎！" Thor嚷，音量和挫折感同時上揚。

"當然。為什麼你和Jarvis都在質疑我的聽力？我受傷的是屁股不是耳朵，你可沒瘋到幹我的耳朵——還沒。" Tony不痛不癢地加上最後兩個字，抓起扳手走向未完成的鋼鐵衣。

"住口！" Thor吼，虛擬螢幕的藍屏閃了幾閃，"你為什麼非要把事情弄得這麼困難？Tony，我只是想向你道歉！"

"那怎樣？你道啊，我又沒攔著你。" 鋼鐵衣被敲的叮咚響，Tony稍微沒那麼冷靜地說。

"好好聽人說話！你這樣沒幫助——" Thor怒聲說，上前就要拽人。

Tony霍地轉身，握著板手的樣子彷佛手中握著的是一把利劍，"沒幫助？對什麼沒幫助？對誰沒幫助？對我還是對你？" 偽裝出來的沉著裂痕四起，褐色大眼被怒氣點燃，"我警告你，Thor，別他媽把我當成受害者，我Tony Stark做任何事從來都是敢做敢當！"

"你以為這件事就只和你有關嗎？" 懷著和Tony幾無二致的憤怒，Thor一個字一個字地把話擠出牙縫，"Tony，我以我自己為恥！我竟然去傷害一個無辜的人！一個我尊重的朋友，一個......一個夥伴！" 他漲紅了臉，雙手激動地在空中揮舞，"我應該要能控制得住自己的！我應該寧願死也不向邪咒屈服的！我—— **我不想就此失去你的友誼和信任！** " Thor大吼，可憐的螢幕再也撐不住，亮了幾下就通通消失。

" **那就不要失去！** " Tony咆哮回去，音量奇跡似的大過Thor，"你連你自己都不相信了，還指望我相信你？" 他前跨一步，站得離Thor極近，手上的扳手兇惡地戳在Thor厚實的胸大肌上，"我問你，要是現在發生戰鬥，我要你完全按照我說的話去做，你辦得到嗎？"

"只要合理——"

"百分之百合理，只是沒時間解釋。" 仰頭瞪著Thor，Tony用板手敲著對方胸口，表情張牙舞爪得很。

"辦得到。" Thor毫不動搖。

"我要你別管我自己逃跑呢？"

"Asgard的戰士絕對不會——"

Tony瞇起眼，用力敲敲板手，一人一神互瞪了一小會兒。

"可以。" 最後Thor說。

"那我要你攻擊我呢？" Tony不依不饒。

"什——"

Tony把Thor的胸肌當成鐵砧，又是一陣猛敲。

Thor奪過扳手，阻止Tony對自己胸部越來越惱人的騷擾，"Tony，你不是弱者，我也從來沒把你當成是——身高、力氣、手腳長度也許吧，" Thor誠實地補充，好在扳手已經被他拿走，不然他現在身上肯定多出一個U型開口的洞，"我很清楚你的勇氣和堅強，我只是——只是不知道該怎麼做，一想到我讓你承受了那樣的傷害和屈辱，我就——" 垂下肩膀再也說不下去，鋼制的板手在Thor手裡斷成兩截。

Tony煩躁的把三天沒打理的頭髮抓得更亂，Thor的自責和悔痛正源源不絕地湧向他，讓Tony非常想炸爛些什麼，最好是某個穿緊身綠高衩的金髮女巫。他本來想把手放在Thor肩上，卻又閉閉眼作罷，試了幾次才成功的撬開自己牙關，低聲說，"這不是你的錯，Thor......就把它——把這整件事當成一場惡夢忘了吧，聽著——"

但Thor已經沒在聽了。

不，他在聽。可他聽見的不是現在，不只是。在尋找Loki的冷風中，Thor聽到過這句話；在記憶片段伴隨著清晨第一道曙光滲進腦海裡時，Thor聽到過這句話；在欲望煎熬著他的理智，將他的靈魂、他的驕傲徹底撕成碎片時，Thor聽到過這句話。「 **這不是你的錯** 」他記得這句耳語、記得這把聲音。每當那些痛苦混亂的回憶閃過眼前，它都在他耳邊。Thor嚐得到這句話的甘甜，嗅得到它散發的誘人氣味，感受得到它在自己苦苦掙扎的心底激起的悸動和柔情。他想找到聲音的主人，想對他好。即使是在受制於魔咒的深淵中，他也隱約感覺得到那人正在為他受苦，他不能允許這種事發生，他要幫助他，要像那人癒合他的靈魂那樣給他安慰，要像那人使他免於毀滅那樣給他救贖。可是清醒後的Thor始終不敢去相信真的有這句耳語，真的有這把聲音，真的有這麼一個人，他擔心這只是他給自己找的脫罪理由，擔心這只是他的大腦餵食給自己的麻醉劑。

直到現在。

Thor眼睛瞪得大大的，注視著Tony的模樣活像今天才第一次看清這個人。

"——過去的事就讓它過去，沒必要一直放在心上——" Tony還在那邊笨拙地叨唸，Thor手中的扳手哐噹一聲前後落地，差點打中Tony的腳。

"喂，小心點，不要以為我錢多就不用賠。" 好不容易醞釀的情緒被中斷，Tony惱怒的埋怨，這才發現Thor兩眼發直，正盯著自己猛瞧。

"搞什麼鬼？你又哪根筋不對了？" Tony伸直手，在Thor面前一陣亂揮，"休士頓，這裡是國際太空站，聽到請回答——拜託告訴我，你只是在報復我剛不理你對吧？" 見Thor依然無動於衷，他放下發酸的手一邊試探一邊在心裡詛咒。

_天殺的！千萬、千萬別是那見鬼的法術還有什麼操他媽的後遺症——_

" **是你！Tony！** " Thor高喊，猛然攫住Tony的肩膀，激動到嗓音都變了調，"我一直以為那只是我的幻覺！沒想到是你！Tony！ **是你！** " 沉痛悔恨全部一掃而空，Thor熾烈地在Tony臉上來回梭巡，目光熱情到能使鈦合金自燃。

"O——K，" Tony微微後仰，真的有點被這樣的Thor嚇到，"先放開我，有話慢慢說。" 他要求道，語氣輕柔的像要說服某人離開懸崖邊緣。Thor還是緊緊地擒住Tony不放，Tony開始鄭重考慮起Thor先前要他「穿上鋼鐵衣」的建議。

敵人來襲的警鈴大作。

在那荒謬的一瞬間，Tony還以為是Jarvis抓狂了，但緊接而來的訊息就讓他知道什麼叫做禍不單行。

"Sir，Amora現身在布魯克林大橋上——Foster博士在她手裡。"

Tony有預感，今天將會無比漫長。

 

* * *

[1] 澳洲重金屬搖滾天團AC/DC經典名曲之一。

[2] 名牌女鞋。

[3] 英國男孩團體熱門金曲。

 


	8. Chapter 8

"真讓我意外，Thor竟然捨得放妳一個人待著？在妳救了他以後，你們不是應該到哪裡都形影不離嗎？" Amora站在支撐橋面的鋼索上不屑地冷哼，一頭及腰金髮在獵獵狂風下依然紋絲不動。

Jane無法回答，被Amora單手扼住喉嚨的她連呼吸都有困難。在Amora冷酷的注視下，Jane的臉因缺氧而漲得通紅，腳尖艱難地踮在鋼索邊緣，害怕的淚水像斷了線的珍珠，不停從眼角落下。

"真是惹人憐愛。" Amora嘲笑，稍稍放鬆手上力道逼問，"我只有一個問題要問妳，相信妳已經知道我要問什麼。"

"是不是「Hulk和我誰更適合綠色？」，要我就會識相地換一換。" 金屬質感的挖苦由遠而近，一個急停剎車，紐約目前的監護者鋼鐵人就穩立於和她們同高的半空中。

"這不干你的事，給我滾開——" Amora話尾的餘音被雷鳴般地重低音蓋過。

"放開Jane！女巫，否則妳將體會Odin之子的憤怒！" 身穿戰鎧的Thor手持Mjollnir駕到，豔紅披風在他身後史詩般地飄動。

"你來了。" Amora說，眼中只有剛來的Thor，"我們原本可以永遠在一起的......為什麼？為什麼是這個愚蠢的小女孩？" 溫柔憂傷的聲調忽然拔尖，Amora用力轉過Jane質問，扣住Jane纖細頸脖的手緩緩收緊，故意要Thor看清人質臉上的驚恐無助。

"住手，Amora！" Thor上前隆隆地說，全身散發出不怒而威的王者風範，"我不需要妳的情意，但如果妳要的是一場戰鬥，我會實現它的！放開Jane！"

"休想！既然你這麼在乎這個凡人，那麼就讓她為你的傲慢付出代價吧！" Amora高聲說，抓著Jane的掌心發出亮光。

"卡卡卡！！" Tony比出T字型暫停手勢，硬是用鋼鐵手肘把Thor擠開，"我也很想邊吃爆米花邊把這齣舞台劇看完，可是——根本湊不在一塊兒的台詞？" 他誇張地舉起手做投降狀，"無意冒犯，太出戲了，兩位。"

Amora這才將注意力轉向鋼鐵人，手中的亮光也因受到干擾而暫時退去。"哼，可悲的凡人，你以為你就不在我的名單上嗎？等我把這件事處理完，接下來就輪到你們這些愛管閒事的復仇者了。" 她抬高下巴冷聲說。

"行行行。" 鋼鐵人有夠敷衍地擺擺手，"我只是有點搞不懂，妳大老遠把人綁來這裡，還在Thor面前尋死覓活的，就是因為妳以為救了Thor的人是Jane？"

"別想愚弄我，凡人！我的防禦魔法告訴我還有Loki，我知道是他帶這女人潛入我的魔法空間裡，殺了她以後我會跟Loki好好算清這筆帳的。" Amora殘酷地明示。

"這——樣——啊——" 無機質的嗓音刻意拉長，聽起來竟能比地痞流氓還要不懷好意，"那，妳那些小把戲有沒有告訴妳，妳認錯人了呢？" 掀起面甲，Tony向Amora拋去一個只能用邪氣來形容的笑容。

"等一下，Tony——" Thor警覺地將手搭上鋼鐵人右肩。

Tony順勢整個貼過去，還笑嘻嘻地調戲Thor，"別害羞，在高塔那會兒你可是 **幹勁十足** 哩。"

Amora危險的瞇起眼，在Thor和Tony之間狐疑地來回掃視。

"多虧妳的小花招，現在我們可是打得火熱，對吧？寶貝？" Tony朝Thor拼命搧動眼睫毛。

_快啊，換你了，想救「我的Jane」就快想辦法讓那瘋女人相信！_

Thor當然知道Tony在想什麼。他柔和地凝視著那雙棕色大眼，好一會兒才調開視線對Amora證實，"破除妳邪惡咒語的人不是Jane，是Tony。"

"我不相信！" Amora尖聲吼道，臉色整個都變了。 _不只肉體，要解開咒力已經變質暴衝的魅惑術一定要Thor也動情才有可能！Tony Stark？Thor怎麼會對他——不！這不是真的——_

"愛信不信隨便妳，" Tony無所謂地聳聳肩，指著快昏過去的Jane態度輕慢，"Thor跟她早就分手了，下次出手前記得問問水晶球或用樹枝占卜再確認一下。"

Amora動搖了。她知道分手的事，她就是利用這個機會接近Thor的。 _那天Thor雖然非常沮喪，神態中卻沒有太多留戀...而且，要真是這女人救了Thor，我能這麼輕易就抓住她嗎？難道——_

"真的是他？" 看著波瀾不興的Thor，Amora不自覺地問出聲。

"是的。是Tony救了我，一直都是他。" Thor坦然宣誓，天空色的眼底有什麼一閃即逝。

那渾厚嗓音裡包含的鄭重與赤誠，讓Tony胸口靠近反應爐的地方整個難受地揪了起來。

_媽的，還真配合。_

用力嚥下猝然湧現的渴望，Tony加倍賣力地加油添醋，"我得說，Foster博士可不知道自己都錯過了些什麼，" 他充滿色情意味地舔舔嘴巴，和Thor拉開一點距離，好上下打量金髮神祇，同時藉著這個微側過身的舉動掩飾左手多出的一枚金屬膠囊，"至於妳——" 他回過頭，好遺憾好同情地望著女巫炫耀，"我為妳感到難過，Amora。 **心愛的男人竟然寧願攪基也不選妳？** 太傷了，真的。"

"你——" 正中痛處的Amora立刻發作，舉起手就要攻擊。

Tony降下面甲，趁機甩出手中的金屬膠囊，半紅半金的膠囊在空中爆出一團刺眼閃光，Amora皺起臉，本能地抬手阻擋，鬆開了對Jane的箝制，遭受池魚之殃的無辜少女直直落入等在下方的前男友懷抱中，Thor穩穩抱住抖個不停的Jane輕聲安撫，帶著她飛往安全的地方避難。

"可惡——" Amora眨掉眼前晃動的白點，正要上前追擊卻被鋼鐵人擋住去路。

"別急著走，陪我玩玩嘛。" 鋼鐵人雙手枕在腦後，在她附近飛來飛去的戲弄，"現在誰是妳名單上的第一名啊？" 他壞心的問。

"Tony Stark！我要殺了你！" Amora放聲尖叫，金色長髮被氣到如遭靜電般往四面八方高高豎起。

兩人一前一後在布魯克林大橋上展開激戰。紅金色的身影在鋼索和橋墩之間左閃右躲，避開Amora連續擊發的光球。陡然垂直下降，鋼鐵人貼著滾滾翻騰的東河河水飛行，把緊追在後的女巫引到無人開闊的河面上。

"該死的蒼蠅！" Amora惱恨地罵，屈起手臂向灰色的河水施咒，河流表面升起一隻用水做成的巨手，將閃避不及的鋼鐵人逮個正著。巨手一面旋轉一面攀升，Amora來到被水流困住的鋼鐵人面前，得意的把手一揮，巨手手臂的水柱表面立即生出一道水鞭打掉鋼鐵人的面甲。

"你以為你逃得出我的手掌心嗎？我要看著你痛苦而死！" Amora握緊拳頭，巨手也跟著捏緊，在魔法的強化下，鋼鐵衣開始發出擠壓的吱嘎聲。

"抱歉，甜心。恐怕要讓妳失望了，" Tony喘著氣說，"——看看後面是誰來了？"

"哈！這麼可笑的圈套——"

數道落雷自萬里晴空降下，Amora的聲音和形影頓時消失在閃電的霹靂聲中，水做的巨手也在同一時間四散飛濺，碎成千萬顆細小泡沫回歸粼粼河水。

"沒事吧？" Thor飛近，目光在鋼鐵衣輕微凹陷的肩鎧上逗留。

"沒事。" 重獲自由的Tony粗聲說，受不了Thor那快滿溢出來的關心，也受不了自己的過度反應。沒了面甲讓他無法把臉藏住，Tony東張西望，就是不肯看向Thor，盔甲無意識地往旁偏了偏。正想問問可憐的落難佳人如今身在何方，順道調侃Thor幾句，一開口，吐出的卻不是平日裡的毒舌玩笑，而是——

**血。**

"咳。" 鮮紅的血沫從Tony唇邊逸出，他順著Thor的目光往下，看著突出在自己腹鎧上的白色光刃。

Amora瞬移到Tony身後，手臂化作利刃直接把他刺穿。

" **Tony！** " Thor大叫，聲音裡首次染上神所不應該會有的，Tony無法解讀的情緒。

"更正一下，" Amora貼著Tony的耳廓柔聲說，"我要 **讓Thor** 看著你痛苦而死。" 光刃往前鑽得更深。

"...咳...哈哈哈..." Tony低聲笑起來，瘋狂程度更勝Amora，他反手牢牢抓住光刃，"逮到妳了。" 他說，抬頭看向Thor，眼神強烈專注，幾乎算是殘忍的。

女巫察覺有異，但已經來不及了。

Tony染血的牙齒大大咧開——

"電爆她！Thor！" Tony大吼。

僅半秒不到，神錘就被舉向空中，亮到泛青的炫目暴雷直接打在Amora身上，緊抓女巫不放的鋼鐵人連帶的也被落雷狠狠擊中。

Thor握住Mjollnir的手從來沒有這麼用力過。

高頻的刺耳尖叫過後，Amora終於被電得昏死過去，光刃消失，Tony的鋼鐵衣在能量超載下被迫強制關機，和失去意識的女巫一起高速往下墜落。

_活該，吃到苦頭了吧？去他的魔法！_

Tony逞強地想，這是他在栽進水中前最後一個念頭。

之後的世界一片模糊。Tony不記得有誰跟著他衝進水中帶他飛離刺骨冰寒的河水，不記得有誰捧著他的臉往他肺裡顫抖的灌進救命氧氣。在他全心全意迎接黑暗到來之際，他只記得唇上熟悉的溫度，和那片似乎離他越來越近，讓他嚮往到心都要痛了的耀眼藍天。

_如果，如果這是我的，我一定......_


	9. Chapter 9

Tony伸手，想抓住那片遙不可及的湛藍，手臂卻重得抬不起來。

 _真奇怪。_ Tony眨眨眼睛，那根本不是天空，那是某種極具指標性建物的天花板。

單調的慘白色、平板的滴滴聲、淡淡的消毒藥水味。

無一例外，全世界的醫療單位都致力於使人心生厭惡。這背後肯定有某種邪惡組織在運作——「矢志不渝要你感到渺小無用團隊」或「既然你有膽把自己搞進醫院就別跟我囉嗦三餐都吃粥陣線」。Tony興致盎然地想像幕後首腦(長得很像Coulson)和油漆工會簽約，脅迫公會代表只能供應白色油漆給醫療機構的場景。他放任自己天馬行空了一會兒，只有這樣他才能暫時逃離那些無所不在的疼痛。

那是一種有距離感的痛。你知道它就在那兒，虎視眈眈的等著你，等你失去戒心再狠咬你一口，而你僅有的屏障就是有時效限制的止痛劑。

_醫院爛透的第N個理由。_

Tony鬱悶地想，他討厭、討厭透了身體不受自己控制。

"對昏迷24小時剛醒來的隊友，再怎麼樣也該送上一句「真高興你醒了」。但心地善良的我真的說不出口，尤其是在我對隔壁那些傢伙都準備了些什麼對付你一清二楚的情況下，不省人事要好多了。"

生硬的警告從門邊傳來，Clint臭著一張臉走向病床，用水杯喂水的手卻異常輕柔。

一沾到水才發現自己有多渴，直到杯子見底Tony還是覺得不夠，"你們什麼時候回來的？" 他抿抿嘴問，嗓音依然粗礪。

"就在Thor把你從河底打撈上岸時。" Clint說，口氣還是冷冰冰的，"你該感謝超級惡棍天生衰運，再往左邊半吋你就完了，落在你身上的雷電也大半都被鋼鐵衣吸收。" 他「砰」地拉過一張椅子坐在椅背上，不爽的睥睨著Tony，活像對方說了他寶貝弓箭壞話似的。

 _所以——Jarvis已經找出Asgard的魔法法則了？_ Tony回想起被刺前鋼鐵衣的自動偏移，嘴角扯出驕傲的線條。 _不愧是Jarvis。_

"很樂嘛？覺得這一切都有趣極了是吧？" Clint厲聲說。

"你是知道我的，Clint。如果沒隔三差五把自己整到頻死，我這第二次人生不就白白浪費了？"自嘲的語氣麻木空白，Tony把乾澀的嘴角扯得更高，盡職的扮演自己。

"也就是我才會這麼輕易就放過你，" Clint哼哼，情緒緩和下來，"換成Cap肯定能唸掉你一層皮。"

"是三層。" Tony同意，"Thor呢？" 他在來不及管住自己前問。

"隔壁做簡報。" Clint用大拇指比比身後的牆壁，"有關他怎麼被抓、怎麼被關、怎麼被你救、怎麼把雷往你身上招呼——Cap都要他一五一十交代清楚。"

"你們——你們都知道了？" 這不是Tony Stark的聲音，Tony Stark不可能聽起來這麼虛弱。

Clint點點頭，一字不漏地背誦，"「Tony即時解除魔咒，成功將我釋放」——你也曉得那些Asgard人，要他們講細節就像要他們的命。Cap問來問去，Thor的回答都是這句。" 他翻翻白眼。

"是嗎......" Tony閉著眼睛，不確定自己應該作何感想，止痛劑隔離的似乎不只有疼痛。

_該慶幸的，不是嗎？_

"話說回來，Thor有點怪怪的——比平常更怪。他好像對你產生雛鳥情節還是什麼的，你人到哪他就跟到哪，趕也趕不走，不肯離你30公分以上也不能忍受半秒沒看到你。要不是Natasha，他現在大概還賴在這兒不吃不喝不休息，只顧盯著你吧。" Clint沉吟半晌，吃吃地笑起來，"你說我們偉大的雷神是不是深深地愛上了你啊？"

"閉嘴。" Tony倏然說，粗嘎又刺耳。

"什麼？" Clint的笑容消失了，他只是想讓氣氛輕鬆點。

"我叫你閉嘴！別再開這種玩笑！" Tony緊緊抓住床沿，不顧傷口迸裂就要起身。

_夠了！老子受夠了！休想要我繼續像個廢物攤在這，哪兒也去不了、什麼事也做不到！老子受夠這操他媽的無力感了！_

滴滴聲加快變響。

"老天！冷靜點！Tony，你不能亂動！" Clint連忙跳下椅背，把Tony壓回床上。

感應到患者急速上升的心搏、血壓，病床旁的儀器即刻運轉，將強效鎮定劑送進Tony體內。Tony的掙扎是徒勞的，10秒不到，他就在藥力下重新陷入昏睡。同樣徒勞的，還有他對某件事情自我認知的擺脫。

也就是Thor不可能愛我。

 

*

 

Tony在黑暗中轉醒。

相同的滴滴聲、相同的藥水味、相同的還有旁人在場。

只不過這個旁人從Clint換成了Thor。

"正好，我有事找你。" Tony望著投射在天花板上的一束束人工光線說，平靜得好像只是在延續一個未完的話題。

如山的影子在椅子上動了動，發出輕微聲響，"你需要休息，Tony。有什麼事都可以等，我會一直在這裡的。"

"真感人。" Tony木然地說，"幫我坐起來。" 他一把扯掉手背上的透明軟管。

Thor重重地嘆了一口氣，但他還是起身靠近病床，輕輕托住Tony腋下把他半抱在懷裡。Thor沒穿戰鎧，換回普通T恤的他，偏高的體溫透過棉布磨人地烙印在Tony的皮膚上，Tony順從安靜地忍受著，縱容自己這最後的一點點沉溺。

一手環住肩膀穩住Tony，一手伸到背後替Tony調整枕頭角度，Thor扶著Tony往後靠，等到Tony可以自己坐好才放手坐回原位，他順手轉亮床頭燈光，提高彼此的能見度。

Tony咕噥著道了聲謝。"你談過了，現在該我了。聽好，這些話我只會說一遍。" 他換上一副公式化的口吻，深吸口氣說，"我是救了你，Thor，可這並不代表什麼。在那種處境下，換成是隊裡的任何人我也一樣會這麼做，和你沒半點關係。所以，你那些無聊的內疚和抱歉都可以省省了。" 他對著床尾欄杆說。

"抱歉？我沒覺得抱歉啊？" Thor疑惑地歪歪頭，"和你在工作室談過以後我就一點也不覺得有什麼好抱歉了。"

Tony這才轉頭看向Thor。

感覺到空氣中大大的無聲問號，Thor微微一笑，開始解釋，"你知道我的身份，Tony。身為Asgard的王位繼承人，從小我就被教育必不能畏怯、不能庸懦、不能依賴、不能偏縱。要時時證明自己的價值、要成為值得尊敬的王。" 他半垂下眼睛頓了頓，注視著自己交握的指節，模樣近乎虔敬，"敗給Amora的咒語等於是敗給了我自己。一直以來，我所堅持的、我所信仰的突然間全都失去了意義，在那一刻，我希望...不，我 **想要** 自己不曾存在過。是你，Tony，你主動吻我，告訴我這不是我的錯，你不只救了我的心靈、我的肉體，你還拯救了我的榮耀。" Thor挺起胸膛，眼神清亮真誠。

"好，那就是感謝。" Tony完全無動於衷，臉龐隱藏在一抹陰影裡，"沒問題，我接受。Clint說是你把我從水裡救上來的，這樣一人一次，扯平了，你那些多餘的舉止可以到此為止了。"

"不是感謝。" Thor有點想笑地糾正，毫不在意剛剛的那一番掏心掏肺被徹底漠視，"Tony，我對你不是抱歉也不是感謝。"

"那你這又是守夜又是鋪床又是胸肌的——到底是在幹嘛？" Tony眉頭打著死結質問，總算不再面無表情。

"這不是很明顯嗎？按照地球的說法——我在追你啊！" Thor快樂地宣佈。

一陣靜默。

"你瘋了。" Tony嘆為觀止地喊，"——Jane Foster！記得嗎？第一次來地球一見鍾情的女天體物理學家？開車輾過你兩次的女朋友？沒有？差點因為我被Amora掐死的美女？" 他抬起手，不知道是想要去搖醒Thor還是在保護自己，"你是為了她才中咒的，Thor！Jane才是你心中的那個人！"

"Jane沒有在那裡，Jane沒有對我說那句話。" Thor溫和地反駁，"我要的是你，Tony。"

"聽聽你自己說的，你腦子也被Amora開了一個洞不成？沒有人會只因為一句話就——"

"我不是人。" Thor無辜的搶白。

Tony瞪他。

"我向你保證，Tony，就算你和Jane都是棕髮棕眼、都很聰明又都 **小小的** ，我也絕對不會把你們兩個弄混。" Thor戲謔地露出一口白牙，在Tony因為「小小的」這三個字而撲過來跟他拼命之前，他就收起笑容一本正經的斬釘截鐵，"——在我受制於Amora的魔咒時更不會。"

"Thor，你那時神智不清！你根本就——"

"兩次。" Thor再度打斷Tony，這次態度就強硬許多，"Tony，你兩次讓我體會到某種前所未有的感受，兩次都是在我清醒的時候，兩次都是因為你。"

"哦？讓我猜猜。" Tony嘲弄地勾起唇角，語調帶有刀子般的鋒利，"是不是什麼老掉牙的怦然心動？還是什麼其他你自以為是的發情徵兆？要不要灑點愛心雨和粉紅花瓣幫你強化你那無可救藥的錯覺呢？啊？" 他咬牙切齒。

無視Tony火力全開的尖酸刻薄，Thor淡藍眼眸依舊深邃穩定，"不，Tony。我說的是 **恐懼** 。第一次是在我剛清醒以為自己強暴了你的時候，第二次是在Amora的光刃刺穿你的時候。我花了點時間才意識到，原來那種席捲全身的混亂和寒意就是恐懼——你還不懂嗎？" 他急急表示，"Tony，我害怕失去你！我愛——"

" **別！** " Tony惡狠狠地咆哮，"別說那個字！ **你** 、 **不** 、 **愛** 、 **我** ！你說混亂？真他媽該死的對極了！你很混亂，我也是！天殺的！經歷過這些破事以後，我想誰都有資格感到混亂！" 他用力往床上一捶，努力調整呼吸。

_到底要怎樣才能讓他理解，有些東西我從來就沒有資格去擁有？_

Tony再開口，嗓音已恢復正常，他很慢很慢地鬆開手，彷佛力氣已經用盡。"Thor，不管你覺得你對我有什麼感覺，這些都只是一時的，相信PTSD專家說的准沒錯。" 他發出短促的乾笑，盡力拾起一點尊嚴披回身上，"這沒什麼，很快就會過去的，你——你會沒事的。好了，我想休息了，你也快去睡覺吧。" 單方面結束話題，Tony閉起眼，一隻手疲倦地揮過臉前。

"你怕了。" Thor小聲說——雷神標準的小聲，雙眼閃閃發亮。

"嘎？" Tony一頭霧水地張開眼睛。

"你也在害怕，" Thor低沉興奮地說，原本自言自語的音量逐漸放大成哥倫布發現新大陸也不過如此的歡呼，" **你對我也有感覺！** Tony，你病袍服底下是不是什麼也沒穿？這張床夠堅固嗎？" 他非常、非常迫切地問。

"不知道也不想知道！" Tony大叫，"你想對傷患做什麼？" Thor還在用一種餓了三天看到炸雞從天而降的眼神掃描Tony，勉強壓下把被子拉到下巴上的詭異衝動，Tony對著Thor吼，"我開始覺得你很煩了！出去！走開！走！你的妄想正在殘害我的健康！"

Thor才不買帳，他唰一下站起來，俯身逼近Tony，雙手撐在Tony身體兩側，霸氣十足地和Tony眼對眼，"現在你有兩個選擇，一，先向隊上公開我們的新關係、二，先跟我回Asgard見父王母后。"

受困在床頭板與Thor中間的Tony，露出他最最迷人的笑容緩緩比出中指，"玩你自個兒的蛋去吧。" 他甜甜地說。

Thor開心的大笑，Tony這種不肯輕易妥協的韌性實在很對他的脾胃。他直起身，手臂在胸前交叉，藍眼因征服的火花而光芒閃耀。

"好，第三條路。你敢不敢和我賭一把？"

"賭什麼？" Tony問，也學Thor叉起雙臂。

"給我三...一個月的時間，讓我追你。一個月後要是你還是無動於衷，我就放棄，回到之前的朋友關係。"

"......就算我拒絕你也還是會 **追** 對吧？"

"對，" 看到Tony的表情Thor急忙強調，"但你答應了就會有個期限，你有我的承諾。" 他莊嚴地補上。

"嗯...如果你提前放棄呢？" Tony天才大腦的齒輪開始高速運轉。

"那就算我輸了。" Thor大方的拍拍胸脯，"前提是，在這一個月內你得接受我的追求，不逃不躲，每天都要和我待在一起4小時以上。" 他機伶地加上但書。

"可以，一言為定。" Tony爽快的答應，嘴角噙著詭計多端的微笑，蒼白的臉色因此增添了不少活力。

_你不知道你在和誰打交道，大塊頭。你輸定了！三天，只要三天就綽綽有餘。_

正在腦中籌劃各種會讓Thor接下來過得生不如死的陰謀，Tony眼前卻突然變暗，還沒反應過來，他的嘴唇就被Thor捕獲。

Thor輕輕地銜著Tony，小心翼翼又全神貫注。

那甚至算不上是一個吻，更像是一種證言、一種許諾。

如此堅定。

如此 _Thor_ 。

**_哦。_ **

Tony的眼睛瞬間睜得斗大。

"定約儀式。" Thor退開，臉上掛著和Tony一模一樣的勢在必得。

"......誠意不夠。" Tony舔舔嘴巴說。 _好吧，也許要十天。_

Thor的笑容咧得更大，"再來一次？" 他俯下身子問。

"再來一次。" Tony附和，揪住Thor衣領，迫不急待地把他拖過來。

有些事就連未來學家也始料未及，

——好戲上場了。

 

[完]


End file.
